Beast Inside Us
by aicchan
Summary: Kumpulan One-shot tentang kehidupan Alpha-Beta-Omega. Double chap update. Hajime x Keiji, Wakatoshi x Tooru - OMEGAVERSE - MPREG - LEMON - ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Bokuto Koutarou adalah seorang Alpha.

Dan saat ini dia sedang berada di puncak kegalauan dan kelabilan seorang Alpha dewasa yang mulai merasakan ketertarikan pada seorang Omega yang juga telah memasuki usia matang. Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar andai Koutarou, sebagai seorang Alpha, meminta seorang Omega untuk menjalin hubungan khusus, bonding, dengannya. Tapi yang menjadi masalah… saat ini dia terpikat pada pemuda yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak mereka duduk di bangku kelas satu SMA.

Kuroo Tetsurou.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **oxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Beast Inside Us © aicchan**

 **Bokuto x Kuroo**

 **Omegaverse AR**

 **M for Lemon**

 **ENJOY**

 **oxoxoxoxoxo**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, Akaashi. Sebentar lagi training camp akan dimulai, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana kalau ada dekat dengannya!"

Akaashi Keiji adalah adik kelas Bokuto yang entah sejak kapan berfungsi menjadi 'tempat sampah' kalau seniornya itu sedang gusar. Keiji juga adalah seorang Omega, tapi dia telah menjadi mate untuk seorang Alpha, ditandai dengan bekas gigitan permanen di leher bagian belakangnya. Jadi Koutarou tidak menaruh ketertarikan seksual pada adik kelas sekaligus rekannya di tim voli ini.

"Sudah aku bilang, Bokuto-san. Lebih baik kau jujur saja pada Kuroo-san. Kalian sudah begitu dekat, bahkan kau tahu periode masa heat Kuroo-san. Kulihat dia juga belum dekat dengan siapa pun," Keiji mengikat tali sepatu olah raganya, "seusiamu memang sudah pantas bonding dengan Omega, kalau kau terus menunda," Keiji berdiri, "jangan salahkan aku kalau Kuroo-san jadi milik Alpha yang lain."

"Akaashi!" Koutarou menyusul Keiji yang masuk ke dalam lapangan, "bicara memang mudah, tapi rasanya pasti aneh sekali kalau aku mendadak meminta Kuroo untuk menjadi mate-ku."

Melihat wajah Koutarou yang memelas seperti itu, Keiji jadi tidak tega juga, "Bokuto-san… selama training camp nanti aku akan membantumu bicara dengan Kuroo-san. Tapi kau juga harus berusaha sendi—" belum selesai Keiji bicara, dia sudah dipeluk sekuat tenaga oleh Koutarou.

"Sankyuu, Akaashi! Aku berhutang padamu!"

Secepat memeluk, secepat itu juga Koutarou melepaskan Keiji dan berlari ke sisi lapangan yang lain, menyerukan pada anggota tim untuk segera memulai latihan.

Melihat itu Keiji jadi tersenyum. Koutarou memang seorang Alpha, tapi dia juga tetap seorang pemuda yang sering dibingungkan oleh perasaannya sendiri.

.

#

.

Sesuai jadwal, training camp rutin diadakan selama seminggu saat liburan musim panas. Tahun ini mereka kedatangan tamu dari jauh, Karasuno dari Miyagi. Nekoma pernah berlatih tanding dengan Karasuno beberapa waktu yang lalu, karena itu mereka diundang untuk datang ke training camp di Tokyo.

Koutarou turun dari bis yang membawa tim Fukurodani ke Shinzen, tempat training camp selalu diadakan. Segera setelah semua turun, tim Fukurodani pun menuju ke dalam gedung untuk melindungi diri dari sengatan matahari.

"Kalian bisa pakai kelas yang biasa," ujar guru pengawas dari Shinzen, "jadwal latihan dan piket juga sudah ada di sana."

"Terima kasih," Koutarou membungkuk pada guru itu lalu memimpin timnya menuju kelas di lantai dua yang akan menjadi 'rumah' mereka selama seminggu. Setelah menata barang dan berganti pakaian, mereka menuju rangkaian gedung olah raga yang ada di sisi barat.

Di sana sudah ada tim dari Ubukawa dan juga tuan rumah, tim Shinzen.

Setelah bertukar salam, tim Fukurodani pun bergabung dengan latihan.

"Sepertinya Nekoma terlambat," ujar Keiji, "biasanya mereka sampai duluan."

Bokuto memakai seragam latihannya yang bernomor punggung 4.

"Setidaknya kau punya waktu untuk menenangkan diri sebelum Kuroo-san datang, Bokuto-san."

Koutarou memandang Keiji dengan wajah kesal, "Bisa tidak sih kau berhenti membuatku tambah tegang?" dia berkacak pinggang, "lagipula kau tampak biasa saja, padahal kau bilang Alpha-mu mau datang ke sini kan?"

"Iya. Dia akan datang di hari ke-empat."

"Memang dia siapa?" Koutarou memandang penuh selidik, "aku tidak pernah tahu kau dekat dengan seseorang selama ini. Tiba-tiba saja kau bilang kau sudah bonding dengan seorang Alpha yang tinggal di luar kota."

Keiji mengabaikan pandangan intens Koutarou padanya, "Kau akan tahu nanti. Sabarlah sedikit. Lebih baik sekarang pikirkan apa yang mau kau katakan pada Kuroo-san."

Koutarou menggembungkan pipinya. Walau Keiji seorang Omega, tapi entah kenapa pemuda itu selalu bisa membuat Koutarou tak berkutik. Sepertinya 'peraturan' bahwa Omega selalu ada di bawah Alpha tak berlaku di antara mereka. Tapi toh Koutarou tak keberatan karena Keiji adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa dia percaya untuk urusan pribadinya.

.

Menjelang siang, tim Nekoma datang bersamaan dengan tamu jauh mereka. Mendadak Koutarou merasa telapak tangannya berkeringat saat melihat sosok jangkung berambut hitam yang dia tunggu sedari tadi berjalan menghampirinya.

"Yo, Bokuto," Tetsurou mengangkat kedua tangannya, isyarat supaya mereka ber-high five.

"O—ou, Kuroo," Koutarou menyambut kedua tangan Kuroo dan mencoba bersikap dewasa.

"Ayo ke sana, kukenalkan dengan anak-anak Karasuno," Tetsurou mengerling pada tim berseragam jersey serba hitam yang masih bertukar sapa dengan tim yang lain, "kau juga, Akaashi. Kau kan wakil kapten Fukurodani," kata Tetsurou pada Keiji yang duduk beristirahat di pinggir lapangan.

Koutarou dan Keiji engikuti Kuroo menghampiri tim Karasuno.

"Sawamura," Tetsurou menyapa seorang pemuda berambut hitam cepak, dari penampilannya sudah jelas kalau pemuda itu adalah seorang Alpha, "ini Bokuto Koutarou dan Akaashi Keiji, kapten dan wakil Fukurodani. Ini Sawamura Daichi, kapten Karasuno."

Mereka saling membungkukkan badan.

"Ini kali pertama kami ikut training camp bersama, mohon bantuannya," ujar Daichi seraya menjabat tangan Bokuto.

"Ah! Santai saja. Kalian nikmati waktu di sini," kata Koutarou.

Lalu mereka berkenalan dengan anggota Karasuno yang lain, cukup untuk membuat Koutarou kaget karena seorang anggota Karasuno yang mungkin tingginya hanya 160 centimeter menempati posisi sebagai middle blocker.

Setelah itu latihan pun dimulai dengan sistem latih tanding antar tim. Namun pandangan Koutarou tak bisa lepas dari sosok Kuroo.

"Bokuto-san… lawan kita ada di depan, bukan di samping."

Suara Keiji mengejutkan Koutarou yang baru sadar diri kalau dia sedari tadi menoleh ke lapangan sebelah.

"Kalau kau sebegitu tidak tahannya, seret saja Kuroo-san keluar dan ungkapkan perasaanmu. Beres pekara."

"Beres apanya?! Salah-salah dia malah bisa menjauh."

"Karena itu sekarang fokuslah! Kuroo-san akan jengah kalau setiap kali dia menoleh, dia melihatmu sedang memandanginya."

Sadar kalau ucapan Keiji benar, Koutarou pun menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat tenaga, "OSH! AYO LATIHAN!"

Sementara Keiji hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

.

Latihan hari itu selesai pukul lima sore, tapi mereka dibebaskan memakai gedung olah raga sampai jam tujuh, tepat sebelum makan malam.

"Bokuto! Kau mau latihan seperti biasa?"

"Ou! Di gedung tiga."

"Oke. Nanti aku menyusul."

Koutarou melihat Tetsurou menghampiri Daichi dan mereka bicara sesuatu. Mau tidak mau Koutarou jadi penasaran juga. Hampir saja kakinya melangkah andai Akaashi tidak menghadangnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Bokuto-san?" Keiji memandang seniornya, "kau tidak jadi latihan lagi?"

"J-jadi! Siapa bilang tidak jadi? Ayo! Sebelum gedung tiga dipakai tim lain!" Koutarou berbalik dan langsung keluar dari gedung satu. Oke. Dia benar-benar butuh kontrol diri. Dia tidak mau hubungan baiknya dengan Kuroo rusak karena dia jadi Alpha berengsek yang menggunakan kedudukannya untuk membuat tunduk seorang Omega. Yang Koutarou ingin dia dan Tetsurou menjadi mate karena mau sama mau, bukan karena paksaan.

Keiji berjalan di samping Koutarou, "Masih ada waktu, Bokuto-san. Perlahan saja."

"Tapi Kuroo tampaknya akrab dengan si Sawamura dari Karasuno itu."

"Mungkin mereka hanya berteman. Lagipula mereka sesama kapten, mungkin membahas tentang tim?"

"Mungkin… tapi siapa tahu, kan?"

"Kenapa kau jadi pesimis begitu? Kau ini Alpha, kan? Tunjukkan pada Kuroo-san kalau kau ini Alpha yang bisa diandalkan. Jangan jadi tukang merajuk!"

"Aku tidak merajuk!"

Mereka pun masuk ke gedung tiga yang masih kosong.

"Toss untukku, Akaashi!" Koutarou membenahi knee pad yang dia pakai sebelum masuk ke lapangan.

Keiji mendorong keranjang bola ke tengah lapangan dan mulai memberi toss untuk kaptennya.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, Tetsurou datang bergabung bersama junior di timnya, Haiba Lev, seorang pemuda yang sangat tinggi dan berdarah Rusia.

"Keberatan kalau kuajak dia? Yaku sepertinya sedang emosi tingkat tinggi hari ini."

"Tidak masalah. Makin banyak makin seru, kan?" Koutarou melemparkan bola pada Kuroo.

Mereka berempat berlatih sampai manager Fukurodani memanggil, memberi tahu kalau jam makan malam akan segera berakhir. Jadilah mereka membereskan peralatan latihan sebelum meninggalkan gedung olah raga.

Koutarou menggulung net bersama Tetsurou sementara Keiji mengepel lantai bersama Lev.

"Tumben kalian tadi datang terlambat," tanya Koutarou saat mereka membawa net ke gudang.

"Kami janjian dengan Karasuno. Ini kali pertama mereka ke Tokyo. Kalau hanya mengandalkan peta bisa nyasar, jadi kami jemput mereka di perbatasan," Tetsurou meletakkan net itu di rak besi.

"Kau akrab ya dengan anak-anak Karasuno? Kalian sering latih tanding?"

"Tidak. Hanya sekali kemarin itu saja. Tapi mereka itu menarik, jadi aku dan Sawamura sempat bertukar kontak."

"Hmm… memang mereka itu menarik," Koutarou menggeser rak besi itu ke dinding lalu keluar dari sana bersama Tetsurou bertepatan dengan Keiji dan Lev yang juga sudah selesai mengepel, "waktu melawan mereka tadi aku dibuat kaget dengan quick dari kombi anak kelas satu itu."

Tetsurou tertawa, "Aku juga terkejut. Mereka berdua itu seperti permata yang belum dipoles. Gerakan mereka masih sembarangan, tapi aku yakin mereka bisa berkembang pesat."

Mereka mengobrol sampai tiba di kantin sekolah yang sudah tidak seberapa ramai. Bokuto duduk berhadapan dengan Tetsurou, meneruskan obrolan mereka yang tak jauh dari dunia voli yang mereka sukai.

.

.

Training camp sudah memasuki hari ke-tiga, Koutarou mulai bisa mengendalikan diri di sekitar Tetsurou, setidaknya dia tak lagi menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk memandangi gerak-gerik pemuda jangkung berambut hitam itu. Tapi dia masih tetap gelisah antara ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya tapi juga takut Kuroo menolaknya, apalagi makin lama Koutarou melihat Tetsurou makin akrab dengan Daichi.

"Kau tidak sarapan, Bokuto-san?" tanya Keiji saat melihat seniornya masih bengong duduk memandang tasnya, "Bokuto-san… jam sarapan akan selesai sebentar lagi. Ayo!"

Tepukan di pundaknya menyadarkan Koutarou "Kau bilang apa?"

"… Jam sarapan tinggal sebentar. Cepat berdiri atau kutinggal."

Akhirnya Koutarou berdiri dan menyambar knee pad miliknya. Saat mereka keluar, mereka melihat angota Fukurodani di ujung koridor.

"Ah… Akaashi, bagus bertemu denganmu di sini," ujar Konoha Akinori, siswa seangkatan Koutarou yang juga anggota regular tim voli Fukurodani.

"Ada apa, Konoha-san?"

"Ada tamu untukmu di depan."

"Siapa?"

"Dia bilang namanya Iwaizumi Hajime."

Koutarou mengangkat alisnya mendengar nama yang tidak familiar, "Siapa dia, Akaashi?"

Ada senyum yang sangat jarang muncul di wajah Keiji, "Hajime-san… dia Alpha-ku."

Koutarou saling berpandangan dengan Akinori, sama-sama terkejut.

"Bukannya kau bilang dia baru akan datang besok?" tanya Koutarou.

"Hajime-san memang selalu begitu, suka mengubah rencana seenaknya. Aku temui dia dulu."

Tak kuasa menahan, Koutarou dan Akinori membiarkan Akaashi pergi lalu keduanya menuju ke kantin untuk mengambil jatah sarapan mereka.

"Tak menyangka kalau itu Alpha-nya Akaashi," ujar Akinori saat mengambil nampan berisi porsi sarapan yang sudah disiapkan di konter dapur.

"Memang orangnya bagaimana?" tanya Koutarou, jelas penasaran.

"Hmm… Dia sedikit lebih pendek dariku, tapi kalau dilihat dari perawakannya, sepertinya dia juga atlet," Akinori duduk di meja yang sama dengan Koutarou, "Ya—tipikal Alpha sepertimu, Bokuto. Ada hal dalam dirinya yang membuat orang susah membantah."

Koutarou mengangkat mangkuk nasinya, saat itu matanya otomatis tertuju pada sosok Tetsurou yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Kozume Kenma, setter Nekoma.

Saat Koutarou hampir menghabiskan makanannya, Keiji masuk ke kantin, tapi dia tak lagi memakai baju latihan melainkan pakaian santai.

"Bokuto-san, maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut latihan. Aku sudah izin pada pelatih."

Paham sekali alasan kenapa Keiji izin, Koutarou tak punya hak melarang, "Kau menginap?"

"Tidak. Malam nanti aku kembali."

"Baiklah. Nikmati waktumu."

Mata Koutarou memandang Keiji yang bergegas keluar lagi. Seorang Akaashi Keiji yang terkenal kalem dan hampir tidak pernah mengubah ekspresi wajahnya itu kini tampak sumringah walau bias itu hanya terpantul di bola matanya. Bagaimana rasanya jika hati telah terisi oleh orang yang terpilih, Koutarou sungguh ingin merasakannya.

.

"Hee… sejak kapan Akaashi bonding dengan seorang Alpha?" tanya Tetsurou saat mereka istirahat siang dan menikmati potongan semangka pemberian dari perkumpulan orang tua SMA Shinzen.

"Dia bilang sebelum liburan musim semi kemarin. Aku juga belum dengar ceritanya dengan jelas," Koutarou melahap sisa semangkanya dalam sekali gigit, "tapi katanya dia juga hanya kenal satu dua bulan dengan Alpha-nya itu."

"Cepat sekali?" Tetsurou menikmati semangkanya pelan-pelan.

Koutarou mengangkat sebelah bahunya, "Entah. Akaashi hanya bilang kalau dia merasa sudah cocok dan nyaman," dia melirik Tetsurou, "ehm… kau sendiri? Apa belum ada pikiran untuk bonding dengan seorang Alpha?"

Tetsurou mengelap bibirnya yang basah dengan punggung tangan, "Aku? Ya—sempat terpikir, tapi aku tidak memaksakan diri juga. Dibawa santai saja… walau kadang jengkel aku tidak bisa latihan di masa heat-ku. Kalau sudah memiliki Alpha, aku tidak perlu lagi bolos latihan hanya karena heat."

Mendengar itu Koutarou jadi tertawa, "Jadi prioritasmu tetap saja untuk voli, ya?"

Inilah yang membuat Koutarou tertarik pada Tetsurou. Meski seorang Omega, tapi Tetsurou tetap memiliki kharismanya sendiri, bahkan dia tetap terpilih menjadi kapten Nekoma. Sama seperti Keiji, Tetsurou bukan tipe Omega yang patuh begitu saja di hadapan seorang Alpha.

"Kalau kau?" Tetsurou membuang sisa semangkanya di plastik yang disediakan untuk tempat sampah, "belum terpikir untuk bonding dengan seorang Omega?"

"Hmm… sedang dalam masa penjajakan," ujar Koutarou hati-hati, tapi dia bisa jelas melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Tetsurou.

"Oh—kau sudah ada incaran? Siapa?"

Suara Tetsurou terdengar sedikit tercekat, tapi Koutarou tidak menangkapnya, "Tidak akan kukatakan padamu."

"Ayolah! Kita teman, kan? Jangan buat aku penasaran."

Koutarou berdiri dan berkacak pinggang, "Kalau teman, kau harus bisa menebak siapa yang aku mau."

Ada seulas senyum di wajah Tetsurou, "Kau harus mentraktirku makan siang selama sebulan kalau aku berhasil menebaknya."

Koutarou pun ikut tersenyum, "Deal!"

.

Malam harinya Koutarou sengaja menunggu Keiji di pintu depan gedung utama Shinzen. Rasa penasaran membuat dia lupa pada rasa sungkan. Sekitar lima belas menit menunggu, akhirnya Koutarou melihat sosok Keiji. Dia pun melambaikan tangannya.

"Bokuto-san? Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku penasaran sekali dengan Alpha-mu," dia memandang pemuda di sebelah Keiji yang membawa tas ransel berukuran sedang. Seperti kata Akinori siang tadi, pemuda itu sedikit lebih pendek dari Akaashi, tapi ada aura khas seorang Alpha menyelimutinya. Dan melihat dari perawakannya, jelas sekali dia menekuni sebuah bidang olah raga, "hei, aku Bokuto Koutarou," sapanya seraya mengulurkan tangan.

"Iwaizumi Hajime. Keiji banyak bercerita tentangmu," Hajime menjabat tangan Koutarou.

Sudah saling memanggil nama kecil rupanya, batin Koutarou.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," Hajime mengecup pipi Keiji tanpa canggung, "sampai jumpa, Bokuto."

Saat Hajime beranjak pergi, Koutarou melirik pada Keiji yang jelas sekali tampak tidak rela, "Hei, Iwaizumi."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Hajime berhenti dan berbalik.

"Kenapa kau tidak menginap saja di sini sampai training camp selesai?"

Baik Keiji maupun Hajime terkejut.

"Akaashi tidak akan bisa konsentrasi latihan kalau tahu Alpha-nya ada sebegini dekat tapi tak bisa bertemu. Lebih baik kau temani saja dia, aku akan mintakan izin pada pelatih."

"Bokuto-san…"

"Sudahlah! Aku yang repot kalau kau tidak fokus latihan. Ayo masuk!"

Tak punya pilihan, Keiji dan Hajime mengikuti Koutarou menuju ke ruang tempat para guru tidur. Di sana Koutarou meminta izin pada pelatih mereka juga guru pengawas agar Hajime boleh menginap sampai training camp selesai. Karena bonding antara Alpha dan Omega adalah hal yang sakral dan absolut, izin pun segera diberikan. Bahkan guru pengawas Shinzen memberikan kunci sebuah kelas untuk dipakai oleh Keiji dan Hajime.

"Terima kasih, Bokuto-san," ujar Keiji setelah Bokuto membantunya mengangkuti barang dan futon dari ruang kelas yang dipakai oleh tim Fukurodani.

"Bukan masalah besar," kata Koutarou. Dia menepuk pundak Hajime, "tahan dirimu sampai training camp selesai, Iwaizumi. Aku tidak mau setter kami malah jadi tidak bisa ikut latihan karenamu."

"Bokuto-san!"

Koutarou tertawa, "Bercanda," katanya masih sambil terkekeh, "ya sudah aku tidur dulu. Sampai besok, kalian berdua." Dia meninggalkan ruang kelar yang hanya berjarak tiga pintu dari ruang yang dipakai timnya. Saat melewati tangga, tak sengaja Koutarou mendengar suara Tetsurou dari bawah. Koutarou pun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Tetsurou sedang bicara dengan Daichi di depan tangga di lantai bawah. Refleks Bokuto pun duduk di anak tangga agar sosoknya tak terlihat oleh dua orang itu.

"Kau yakin, Kuroo?"

"Ya. Aku sudah coba beberapa kali dan sepertinya… memang iya."

"Yang benar saja… kau yakin masih kuat? Kau bawa obatmu?"

Obat?

"Ada… tapi belum aku minum."

"Jangan paksakan dirimu. Kalau kau sampai drop di tengah latihan malah akan jadi pekara. Kau harus coba tahan dirimu!"

"Bagaimana caranya? Sedekat ini… dan kau minta aku menahan diri?"

Koutarou memeluk lututnya.

Terdengar suara Daichi menghela napas, "Baiklah! Kurasa aku punya cara untuk membuatmu tenang. Ayo!"

Koutarou bergeming di tempatnya. Pikirannya penuh oleh satu kata. Obat. Dan jika obat itu milik Kuroo, pastinya itu adalah obat khusus yang hanya bisa dikonsumsi para Omega agar saat mereka ada dalam masa heat, feromon mereka tak begitu menguar. Tapi Koutarou tahu benar siklus heat Tetsurou dan harusnya masa itu tak datang sampai dua atau tiga minggu lagi. Fakta kalau Tetsurou butuh obat itu adalah karena tubuh Omega-nya ada dekat dengan Alpha yang dia suka hingga bereaksi di luar kendalinya untuk menarik perhatian sang Alpha.

Jadi benar… Kuroo dan Sawamura…

Malam itu Koutarou sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan mata.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Koutarou mengajak Hajime bergabung di gedung olah raga setelah tahu kalau pemuda itu juga adalah seorang atlet voli, terlebih lagi seorang wing spiker, seorang ace, sama sepertinya. Begitu sampai di gedung olah raga, Koutarou dikejutkan oleh reaksi tim Karasuno. Rupanya Hajime adalah anggota tim dari sekolah yang menjadi rival Karasuno di Miyagi. Tapi toh tak ada yang keberatan dengan kehadiran Hajime, terlebih setelah tahu bahwa Keiji adalah mate dari pemuda berambut spiky itu.

Latihan berjalan seperti biasa, sedikit berbeda karena Koutarou sempat mengajak Hajime masuk ke tim Fukurodani. Tapi lepas dari itu, Koutarou juga masih kerap memandangi Tetsurou, sering juga memergoki pemuda itu sedang bicara dengan kapten Karasuno.

Saat istirahat siang, Koutarou melihat Tetsurou masih berkumpul dengan tim Nekoma di sudut gedung olah raga, mungkin membahas hasil latihan pagi. Baru saja Koutarou hendak keluar, dia dikejutkan oleh suara anggota Nekoma yang mendadak riuh.

"Kuroo!"

"Kuroo-san!"

"Senpai!"

Koutarou berbalik dan dia melihat wajah Tetsurou pucat pasi dan kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, "Kuroo!" Koutarou segera menghampiri tim Nekoma, "kenapa dia?" Koutarou memandang Kenma yang dia tahu sangat dekat dengan Tetsurou.

"Entah, dia tiba-tiba saja seperti ini. Seperti…"

Heat. Koutarou tak menunggu lagi, dia membopong tubuh Tetsurou tanpa kesulitan dan membawa pemuda itu ke ruang kesehatan. Di sana Koutarou merebahkan Tetsurou di kasur dan menyalakan pendingin ruangan. Sudah begitu dia malah bingung harus bagaimana karena dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang dirasakan seorang Omega di masa heat mereka.

Koutarou hanya bisa berdiri mematung di dekat tempat tidur melihat Tetsurou yang tampak kesakitan. Wajah pemuda itu merah padam dengan keringat membasahinya. Koutarou menelan ludah paksa, aroma feromon dari Tetsurou mengusik setiap sel dalam tubuhnya.

Stop, Koutarou! Bukan saatnya kalah dengan nafsumu! Koutarou menampar wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Dia hendak beranjak untuk mencari obat di lemari, di sini pasti ada obat untuk Omega. Tapi niatnya urung saat tangan Kuroo meraih ujung kaosnya, menahan dia di tempat.

"Kuroo… aku mau ambil obat untuk… mu…" suara Koutarou menghilang begitu pandangannya bertemu dengan mata Tetsurou. Bola mata pemuda itu tampak sayu dan berkaca, Koutarou bisa meliihat pantulan dirinya di sana.

Jantung Koutarou berdetak tidak karuan, tubuhnya terasa panas dan dia tahu kalau dia butuh pelepasan.

Tidak! Tidak seperti ini! Tidak!

Hampir saja Koutarou menyerah pada insting seorang Alpha di hadapan Omega dalam masa heat-nya. Tepat saat itu, pintu ruangan terbuka dan masuklah Kenma bersama Keiji.

Melihat kondisi Koutarou, Keiji langsung menyeret seniornya keluar dan membiarkan Kenma mengurus Tetsurou. Di depan ruang kesehatan, Keiji memegang kedua pundak Koutarou yang tampak jelas masih dalam kondisi rut, desakan seksual seorang Alpha yang tidak tertahankan. Tubuh Koutarou bergetar tidak terkendali dan napasnya terengah. Andai ada Omega yang belum menemukan mate-nya di dekatnya saat ini, bisa jadi Koutarou akan memaksa Omega itu untuk mating dengannya.

"Bokuto-san! Bokuto-san lihat aku!" Keiji menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Koutarou, memandang lurus pada mata pemuda itu, "Bokuto-san…"

Perlahan Koutarou kembali tenang dan matanya mulai fokus, "… Akaashi…"

Menghela napas lega, Keiji melepaskan Koutarou, "Sudah tidak apa-apa… Kenma ada di dalam, Kuroo-san akan baik-baik saja."

Koutarou mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai terasa sakit sekali. Hampir saja… hampir saja dia melakukan hal yang paling tidak dia suka dari seorang Alpha.

"Bokuto-san… kau hebat. Kau bisa menahan diri… kau hebat."

Mendengar suara Keiji yang menenangkannya, Koutarou memejamkan mata. Mengatur agar tubuhnya kembali normal.

"Keiji."

Koutarou membuka matanya dan melihat Hajime datang membawa sebotol air mineral dan sebuah wadah obat.

"Minumlah! Ini akan membuatmu tenang."

Koutarou menerima wadah obat itu dan mengeluarkan tiga butir sekaligus, dosis normal untuk meredakan kondisi rut yang tidak pada tempatnya. Setelah meminumnya, Koutarou merasa jauh lebih baik. Dia meminum hampir seluruh isi botol dalam sekali teguk lalu dia memandang Hajime, "Kau masih membawa obat ini, Iwaizumi?"

"Ya. Setelah sekian lama, aku bisa bertemu dengan Keiji lagi, aku tak yakin bisa mengendalikan diri tanpa bantuan dari obat itu," kata Hajime, "walau kami sudah terikat, bukan berarti aku bisa seenaknya memaksakan kehendakku padanya, kan? Aku tak mau menjadikan ikatan kami hanya sekedar Alpha-Omega belaka."

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka, membuat perhatian tiga orang di sana jadi teralih. Kenma keluar dan menutup lagi pintu geser itu.

"Kuro sudah tidur. Kurasa dia tidak akan bangun sampai besok. Nanti malam biar aku yang temani dia," ujar Kenma, "mungkin besok dia masih belum bisa latihan."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang beritahu Nekomata-sensei," kata Keiji sebelum dia pergi bersama Hajime.

Koutarou memandang Kenma, "Kabari aku tentang kondisi Kuroo, oke?"

Kenma mengangguk.

Koutarou pun meninggalkan ruang kesehatan dan kembali ke gedung olah raga. Dia harus menjernihkan pikirannya sebelum dia melakukan hal yang akan dia sesali seumur hidup.

.

Esok paginya, Koutarou membawa dua porsi makanan ke ruang kesehatan untuk Tetsurou dan Kenma. Di dalam, dia melihat Tetsurou sudah bangun tapi masih berbaring, sementara Kenma terlihat masih terkantuk-kantuk.

"Yo. Aku bawa sarapan untuk kalian," Koutarou meletakkan dua nampan yang dia bawa ke meja.

"Ah… Bokuto-san… kalau begitu aku titip Kuro sebentar," Kenma menguap, "aku mau cuci muka dulu," berjalan gontai, Kenma meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

Koutarou uduk di kursi besi bulat yang tadi diduduki oleh Kenma, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Lebih baik," Tetsurou memandang Koutarou, "yang kemarin… sori. Kau jadi melihatku dalam keadaan yang tidak keren," Tetsurou menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Tak perlu begitu. Wajar kalau Omega bereaksi jika berada dekat Alpha yang menarik perhatiannya. Salahmu sendiri dekat sekali dengan si Sawamura itu."

Mendengar itu, Tetsurou menurunkan tangannya dan memandang Koutarou, "Apa maksudmu?"

Keduanya saling pandang dalam diam.

"Kau pikir… aku… dan Sawamura…"

Koutarou mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau gila? Sawamura sudah bonding dengan orang lain."

Lagi-lagi hening meraja di antara mereka.

"Jadi selama ini kau pikir aku menyimpan rasa pada Sawamura?" Tetsurou beranjak duduk dan memandang Koutarou makin lekat, "kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Kau kan dekat sekali dengan dia. Tiap jeda latih tanding, kau pasti bicara dengannya. Waktu latihan, makan siang, makan malam juga."

"Bokuto…."

"Apa?"

"Kau memata-mataiku?"

"Hah?" butuh beberapa detik sampai Koutarou sadar apa yang tadi dia ucapkan, "Ah! Tidak! Tidak! Hanya… hanya kebetulan!"

"Kebetulan kau selalu melihatku bersama Sawamura? Yang benar saja," Tetsurou memandang Koutarou penuh selidik, "Bokuto…"

Sekarang posisi mereka seakan terbalik mana yang Alpha mana yang Omega. Koutarou menelan ludah paksa dan berusaha tidak bertemu pandang dengan Tetsurou, "Ha—hanya kebetulan… setiap kali aku menoleh… kau ada di—"

Ucapan Koutarou terhenti saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka lagi. Awalnya dia pikir itu Kenma, tapi rupanya yang datang adalah Keiji. Pemuda itu membawa segelas air dan juga wadah obat, "Yang mau dikatakan oleh Bokuto-san adalah, kalau sejak awal training camp ini, perhatiannya hanya tertuju padamu, Kuroo-san." Mengabaikan Koutarou dan Tetsurou yang tampak seperti baru saja disiram air es, Keiji meletakkan apa yang dia bawa di meja, "aku sudah membantumu bicara, Bokuto-san. Selanjutnya selesaikan sendiri!" Keiji pun keluar dari ruang kesehatan seolah dia tidak bicara apapun.

Yang tertinggal adalah kecanggungan absolut.

"Bo…kuto?"

"AAAAAHHH!" mendadak saja Koutarou mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, membuat tatanannya jadi berantakan dan akhirnya jatuh sembarangan membingkai wajahnya, "biar aku katakan dengan jelas, Kuroo! Seperti yang dikatakan Akaashi, sejak training camp dimulai… tidak! Bukan! Bahkan sebelum training camp," Koutarou memandang lurus ke mata Tetsurou, "kepalaku ini hanya berisi tentang kau saja."

Tetsurou terdiam bagai patung, dia bahkan tak berkedip.

Koutarou tak mengalihkan padangannya pada Tetsurou, "Aku…" Koutarou menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kuroo… aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai mate-ku."

Suara keramaian di kejauhan terdengar begitu dekat.

Tak menunggu jawaban, Koutarou berpindah duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan dia menyentuh sisi wajah Tetsurou. Tak merasakan penolakan, Koutarou mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tetsurou hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu dalam satu kecupan yang canggung.

Koutarou takjub melihat Tetsurou memejamkan matanya. Kecupan itu pun segera berubah menjadi cumbuan dalam dan panas. Aroma yang keluar dari tubuh Tetsurou membuat Koutarou sulit mengendalikan diri, apalagi dengan Tetsurou yang yang mengimbangi gerakannya. Membiarkan tubuh mereka mengikuti insting dan juga melepaskan hasrat yang telah lama tersimpan.

Di ambang kewarasannya, Koutarou melepaskan Tetsurou.

"… Apa ini artinya… kau bersedia?"

Tetsurou berdehem, "Ya—Alpha yang aku suka sudah melamarku begini… masa iya aku tolak?"

Kedua mata Koutarou membulat sempurna, dia sampai tidak bisa bicara apa-apa.

"Kau kenapa? Kucing menggigit lidahmu?"

Koutarou menggeleng, lalu dia tersenyum lebar, "Tidak… aku baru saja dicium kucing pembawa keberuntungan."

Suara peluit di kejauhan membuat Koutarou beranjak dari tempatnya, "Aku tinggal dulu. Habiskan makanmu dan minum obat dari Akaashi!" Koutarou memandang wadah obat yang tadi dibawa oleh Keiji, "… obat apa ini? Aku tidak pernah tahu."

Tetsurou mengambil wadah dari plastik itu dan membaca labelnya. Tak lama dia tertawa pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Koutarou heran.

"Sepertinya Akaashi khawatir kau tidak bisa menahan diri dan langsung memintaku untuk mating denganmu saat ini juga."

"Hah?" Koutarou memiringkan kepalanya tanda dia tak mengerti.

"Ini… adalah obat untuk mengatur kesuburan Omega."

Koutarou masih memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku baru saja mengalami masa heat, kalau sampai aku dan kau melakukan hubungan intim sekarang, besar kemungkinan…"

Sadar apa kelanjutannya, Koutarou langsung membekap mulut Tetsurou. Dia lalu mengambil wadah obat dari tangan Tetsurou setelah paham apa fungsinya. Itu adalah obat untuk mencegah kehamilan. "Akaaaaashi!"

Tetsurou tertawa.

Sementara di lain tempat, Keiji bersin sekali.

.

#

.

Seminggu setelah training camp selesai, Koutarou dan Tetsurou kini ada di sebuah kota kecil di pesisir pantai. Itu adalah inisiatif mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua setelah mendapai izin dari kedua orang tua mereka untuk melakukan bonding. Bukan hal aneh jika seorang Alpha yang telah memilih pasangan Omega-nya segera melakukan bonding walau usia mereka masih muda. Dan setiap Alpha yang telah memiliki mate akan diakui sebagai bagian dari masyarakat dewasa. Mereka bisa membuat SIM, diizinkan minum sake bahkan untuk melamar pekerjaan pun bukan masalah.

Karena itu Koutarou dan Tetsurou memutuskan untuk 'menyepi' sejenak selain untuk menikmati waktu bersama, sekaligus juga untuk membahas apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau meneruskan kuliah dan karirmu di voli?" Koutarou duduk membekap bantal kecil sambil memandang lautan luas yang tampak dari beranda hotel tempat mereka menginap.

"Rencanaku memang seperti itu," Tetsurou bersandar nyaman di kursi dan menaikkan dua kakinya ke meja, "aku juga masuk kelas persiapan masuk universitas, jadi sayang kalau tidak diteruskan."

"Aku sih tidak masalah. Lagipula aku serius mau jadi pro. Setidaknya sekali, aku ingin masuk ke timnas dan berlaga di kancah internasional," Koutarou menautkan jemarinya pada Tetsurou, memandang sebuah cincin platina yang melingkar di jari manis pemuda itu, lambang kalau mereka sudah mengikat ikrar untuk menjadi pasangan.

Aroma manis menggoda mengusik penciuman Koutarou. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kuroo dan memberi kecupan ringan menjalar sampai ke pundak.

"Bokuto…" Tetsurou memejamkan matanya, "aku… harus minum obatnya…"

"Mm…" Tetsurou mengerang protes saat Kuroo mendorongnya.

Tetsurou beranjak masuk ke kamar dan meminum obat yang dia siapkan di samping tempat tidur. Dia mendengar suara pintu tertutup dan tak lama Koutarou memeluknya dari belakang, "Boku—" belum lagi dia selesai, tubuhnya sudah terbaring tengkurap di kasur. Tetsurou bisa merasakan napas Koutarou dekat sekali di lehernya, membuat tubuhnya bereaksi dengan kehadiran sang Alpha yang begitu mengintimidasi.

"Kuroo… be mine…"

Tubuh Tetsurou seperti disengat aliran listrik begitu merasakan gigitan di leher belakangnya. Berat tubuh Koutarou menindihnya, membuatnya tak berkutik. Walau Tetsurou tahu beginilah proses awal bonding dan mating… membaca teori dan melakukan praktek jelas adalah dua hal yang berbeda.

"Bo… kuto…" Tetsurou menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Koutarou melepaskan diri darinya. Kini dia berbaring terlentang, berhadapan dengan wajah Koutarou yang lurus memandangnya. Tetsurou memejamkan mata saat wajah Koutarou mendekat dan mereka pun berciuman. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai sentuhan itu menjadi semakin dalam dan menuntut. Kedua tangan Tetsurou memeluk Koutarou, menikmati cumbuan yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Tanpa Tetsurou sadari, kaus yang dia pakai sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya, "Bokuto…"

"Hmm… diamlah! Kalau kau terus memanggil namaku seperti itu… aku semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan diri."

Mendengar itu, Tetsurou tersenyum, "Kau tidak perlu menahan diri… Koutarou," dia mengacak rambut Koutarou dan membiarkan helai itu jatuh tidak beraturan.

Setelahnya yang terdengar hanyalah vokal tanpa makna. Tetsurou tak mampu mempertahankan kewarasannya saat jemari dan bibir Koutarou menyusuri setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Leher, dada perut, hingga berhenti di pinggangnya.

Dalam sehela napas, tak ada lagi kain yang melekat di tubuh mereka. Kulit bertemu kulit, panas tubuh mereka membaur menjadi satu. Sentuhan dibalas sentuhan, kecupan disambut kecupan.

Tetsurou menahan napas saat Koutarou menyentuh bagian paling sensitif di tubuhnya, menyentuhnya dengan jemari tanpa melewatkan semili pun, "Bokuto…" suaranya tertahan oleh bibir Koutarou. Namun meski napasnya terasa sesak, dia tak ingin melepaskan diri. Dia ingin merekam setiap detik kebersamaannya dengan Koutarou, dia ingin mengukir momen ini untuk selamanya.

"… -rou… Tetsurou…"

Pelukan Tetsurou semakin rapat pada Koutarou saat merasakan desakan hasrat mulai tak lagi terbendung. Namun belum lagi dirinya mencapai pelepasan, Kuroo tesentak saat Koutarou melepaskannya begitu saja.

Pandangan mereka bertemu dan panas tubuh Tetsurou semakin meningkat begitu melihat sorot mata Koutarou yang lurus padanya, seolah menembus langsung ke dalam dirinya. Detik berikutnya napas Tetsurou tertahan merasakan sesuatu menerobos masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Sensasi aneh menggelitik membuat rasa sakit terhapus dan tergantikan sebuah rasa yang asing dan menggoda.

Tetsurou mendesah saat sekali lagi ada yang menyentuhnya dari dalam, barulah dia sadar kalau itu adalah dua jari Koutarou. Tetsurou memeluk leher Koutarou dan menikmati sentuhan itu. Gerakan Koutarou yang semula pelan perlahan semakin cepat, semakin dalam, menyentuh satu titik yang Tetsurou tak pernah tahu ada dalam dirinya.

Sekali lagi Tetsurou harus menahan diri saat Koutarou meninggalkannya di jurang kenikmatan.

"Tetsurou… tidak bisa lagi… aku… menginginkanmu…" Koutarou mengecup bibir Tetsurou yang dibalas dengan manis. Respon seperti itu membuat Koutarou tak sanggup menagan diri lebih lama lagi. Dia menarik keluar dua jarinya dan mengganti dengan kelelakiannya yang sudah terasa sakit.

Saat jarak di antara mereka mulai menghilang, tubuh Tetsurou mengejang saat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat tubuhnya terkoyak. Dia memeluk Koutarou erat, mencoba untuk bernapas tapi dia tak mampu. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan dan kepalanya terasa kosong.

Koutarou menggigit bibirnya merasakan kuku Tetsurou tertanam di punggungnya. Kedua kaki Tetsurou melingkar di pinggangnya, membuat Koutarou semakin kehilangan kendali diri. Dia membaringkan Tetsurou, menggenggam jemari pujaan hatinya saat dia bergerak semakin menjajah tubuh kekasihnya. Sedikit demi sedikit meniadakan jarak di antara mereka hingga akhirnya Koutarou merasakan Tetsurou membungkusnya dengan begitu rapat, mengerangkan namanya saat tubuhnya bergetar, menyerah pada desakan yang sedari tadi begumul di perutnya.

Memandang wajah Tetsurou yang merah padam, merasakan napasnya yang tersengal, jantungnya yang berdebar, Koutarou mengecup pipi dan kening Tetsurou, "I love you…."

Tetsurou kembali memeluk Koutarou saat pemuda itu perlahan bergerak, membuat segala menghilang dari kesadarannya kecuali keintiman mereka. Yang terdengar di telinganya hanyalah desah napas mereka, suara-suara tak bermakna dan pertemuan kulit dengan kulit. Keduanya saling mencurahkan segala cinta yang mereka miliki, memberi tanpa pamrih untuk orang yang telah mereka pilih untuk menjadi pendamping dalam hidup ini.

Air mata mengalir di pipi Tetsurou saat Koutarou akhirnya berhenti bergerak, sepenuhnya menyatukan tubuh mereka tanpa ada lagi jarak yang memisahkan. Mereka merasakan kesempurnaan yang tak terbantah. Untuk pertama kalinya merasakan indahnya bercinta, menikmati puncak keintiman bersama, membaginya dalam kehangatan yang begitu menggoda.

"Kuroo…" Koutarou memandang Tetsurou, dia masih belum melepaskan diri dari tubuh sang Omega, "Kuroo…"

Bibir mereka bertemu dalam cumbuan dalam dan panas.

Tetsurou menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Koutarou, "Bukankah sudah waktunya… kita saling memanggil nama kecil? Sekarang, namaku juga sudah menjadi 'Bokuto' kan?"

Mendengar itu, senyum muncul di wajah Koutarou, "Mm-hmm… kau benar," tangan Koutarou memeluk pinggang Tetsurou, membawanya merapat.

"Ah! K-kau…"

"Hah… aku masih ingin mendengar suara erotis dan wajah seksimu, Tetsurou-kun," Koutarou mengecup lekuk leher Tetsurou, meninggalkan jejak merah di sana.

Tetsurou memeluk Koutarou, "Jangan lepaskan aku…"

"Tidak akan… sampai kapan pun."

Malam itu mereka habiskan untuk berbagi cinta. Menyatukan dua raga, dua jiwa, menjadi satu keutuhan absolut yang tak akan bisa diputuskan oleh apapun di dunia ini. Keduanya enggan untuk berpisah meski sudah berulang kali mereka takluk pada hasrat yang memuncak. Namun panas tubuh mereka belum padam, jiwa mereka masih haus akan buaian cinta yang memabukkan.

Jalinan jemari mereka sekan menjadi simbol bahwa ikatan di antara mereka akan tetap seerat seperti malam ini.

.

#

#

.

.

"Kau yakin sudah tidak butuh apa-apa?" Koutarou memandang cemas pada Tetsurou yang duduk di sofa, bersandar pada setumpukan bantal.

"Ah… masih terasa tidak nyaman… tapi tidak masalah. Kau pergilah!"

"Tapi…" Koutarou masih tampak cemas dan panik.

"Hei, aku ini bukan sedang sakit parah."

"Tapi…" raut wajah Koutarou belum berubah.

Tetsurou menarik jaket yang dipakai Koutarou sampai pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu terduduk di karpet, "Hei—aku tahu ini yang pertama. Kita sama-sama masih bingung, tapi kalau kau terus panik seperti itu, aku jadi tidak tenang. Oke? Lagian kau sudah suruh Akaashi kemari, kan? Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Lalu Koutarou menyandarkan kepalanya perlahan di perut Tetsurou, "Kalau aku tahu jadinya bakal membuat badanmu tidak enak… aku akan menundanya."

Tetsurou mengusap rambut Koutarou, "Kita sudah sepakat dengan ini, kan? Kau tunda sampai kapan juga jadinya ya tetap seperti ini."

Koutarou memandang sosok yang telah hidup bersamanya selama enam tahun, "Kalau kau butuh aku, telepon! Aku akan segera pulang."

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu jadwal latihanmu," Tetsurou mengambil sebuah buku dari meja yang ada dalam jangkauannya dan memukulkan tepian buku itu ke kepala Koutarou, "kalau kau pasang muka seperti itu, anakmu ini tidak akan tenang juga."

Pipi Koutarou membulat, "Jangan bicara mengada-ada!" Dia memandang Tetsurou yang memang saat ini tengah mengandung anak pertama mereka. Usia kehamilannya baru tiga bulan, jadi belum ada perubahan berarti yang tampak di fisiknya, hanya saja Bokuto sering cemas karena Tetsurou tak jarang merasa tak nyaman di pagi hari.

"Siapa bilang mengada-ada? Aku baca di buku kalau suasana hati orang mengandung itu akan berpengaruh pada janin. Kalau kau membuatku tidak tenang, itu akan berpengaruh pada bayinya juga."

Mendengar itu, Koutarou langsung duduk tegak.

Tetsurou tersenyum, "Begitu lebih baik. Kau ini kan calon ayah, jangan jadi tukang merajuk seperti itu."

Koutarou mendengus kesal, "Kau dan Akaashi itu suka sekali mengataiku," dia beranjak untuk mencium bibir Tetsurou, "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Hmm…" Tetsurou memejamkan mata karena Koutarou belum selesai mencumbunya, "bawakan okonomiyaki kalau kau pulang nanti!"

"Oke. Apapun untukmu, honey," Koutarou tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Dia mencium kening Tetsurou sebelum berdiri tegak dan merapikan pakaiannya, "Ittekimasu."

"Itterasshai."

Mereka masih muda, jalan mereka masih panjang, tapi Koutarou dan Tetsurou sudah mantab ingin membentuk keluarga yang sempurna. Kehadiran seorang anak akan menjadi bukti cinta yang telah lama mereka jalin. Dan buah cinta itu akan mereka nantikan dan akan menjadi harta yang paling berharga di dunia ini.

Selamanya.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

THE END

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

UGYAAAAAAH!

Ini omegaverse-ku yang pertama. Sori kalo absurd. Soalnya materi yang diambil cuma dari doujin aja, gak sempet riset lain-lain #nangis #males #janganditiru

Sori juga MPREGnya ga jelas gimana itu. Uhuhuhu~

Well… makasih banyak yang udah tahan baca sampai habis. Kritik dan saran selalu saya terima. Kalo ada yang lebih tahu tentang omegaverse dan menemukan error di sini, mohon beritahu saya. Sankyuuuuuuu~ #kiss


	2. Chapter 2

Akaashi Keiji adalah seorang Omega.

Dia sudah menjalani setahun hidup sebagai seorang _mate_ untuk Alpha bernama Iwaizumi Hajime. Dua belas bulan itu adalah masa yang paling bahagia dan sempurna yang pernah dirasakan oleh Keiji. Terlebih setelah selama ini tinggal di tempat yang berjauhan, akhirnya sekarang mereka hidup di bawah satu atap karena Iwaizumi memutuskan untuk kuliah di Tokyo agar mereka bisa selalu bersama.

Mereka tinggal di sebuah gedung apartemen berlantai 5. Sebuah apartemen yang cukup luas dengan dua kamar tidur, kamar mandi juga toilet dan sebuah ruang tengah besar yang menggabungkan dapur, meja makan dan ruang santai. Letaknya pun tak jauh dari sekolah Keiji dan kampus Hajime.

Keiji tak berani membayangkan kebahagiaan yang lebih dari ini.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Beast Inside Us © aicchan**

 **Iwaizumi H. x Akaashi K.**

 **Omegaverse AR**

 **M for Lemon**

 **ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

" _Tadaima_."

Keiji mengecilkan api di kompor dan berjalan ke pintu depan, " _okaeri_ ," katanya pada Hajime yang sedang melepas jaketnya, "makan malam belum siap. Kau mau mandi dulu?"

Mendengar itu, Hajime tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa?"

Hajime melepas sepatunya, "Tidak… hanya saja rasanya seperti disambut seorang istri."

"… Ya—sebenarnya sekarang aku pakai nama Iwaizumi pun bukan masalah, kan?" Keiji mengikuti Hajime ke dalam, "aku masak sup miso, kau mau katsu atau ebi furai?"

"Apa saja tidak masalah. Kau tahu aku pemakan segala," Hajime memandang Keiji lalu mencium bibir pemuda itu sekilas, "Besok kau tidak ada latihan klub, kan?"

"Ya… kenapa?"

"Aku jemput. Setelah itu kita pergi ke suatu tempat berdua."

"Kemana?"

Hajime mengangkat bahunya, "Entah. Kemana saja tidak masalah."

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu besok," Keiji pun kembali ke dapur dan menyelesaikan masakannya. Sejak tinggal bersama dengan Hajime tiga bulan lalu, Keiji pun mulai belajar memasak sendiri walau masih yang sederhana. Walau tempat mereka tinggal sekarang terhitung masih dekat dengan rumah keluarga Keiji, dia tak boleh lagi terlalu menggantungkan diri pada keluarganya.

Setelah sup miso matang, Keiji pun menggoreng katsu yang sudah dia siapkan. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai dia selesai menata semua di meja makan. Bertepatan dengan itu, Hajime keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berkalungkan sebuah handuk kecil karena rambutnya masih agak basah.

"Dua untukku?" Hajime duduk di kursinya, melihat dua gorengan katsu besar di piring.

"Kalau hanya satu pasti kurang," Keiji duduk di kursi yang lain, berhadapan dengan Hajime.

" _Itadakimasu_."

Keduanya menikmati makan malam itu sambil berbincang ringan seperti biasa.

"Jadi Oikawa- _san_ juga dipanggil ke timnas tahun ini?" Keiji mengisi lagi mangkuk nasi Hajime yang sudah kosong, "sama dengan Bokuto- _san_."

"Bokuto yang mana?" Hajime menerima mangkuknya yang sudah penuh berisi nasi panas.

"Koutarou- _san_ ," Keiji tersenyum, teringat kalau saat ini seorang Kuroo Tetsurou pun sudah menyandang nama 'Bokuto', "aku harus membiasakan diri memanggil nama kecil mereka. Aku masih saja sering memanggil Tetsurou- _san_ dengan nama Kuroo."

"Kebiasaan lama memang susah hilang," Hajime meminum supnya.

"Hajime- _san_ sungguh tidak ada niat untuk jadi pro? Kau kan termasuk pemain yang hebat."

Hajime menggeleng, "Aku sudah puas bermain voli sampai SMA. Lagipula sekarang aku punya tanggung jawab sebagai seorang Alpha yang sudah memiliki _mate_ , sudah bukan waktunya berpikir untuk bersenang-senang saja. Secepatnya aku ingin lulus, bekerja dan bisa menyokong kehidupan kita tanpa bantuan orang tua lagi."

Mendengar itu, ada senyum tipis di wajah Keiji, teringat saat mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tinggal berdua. Keluarga besar mereka berkumpul dan membicarakan hal ini dengan serius. Awalnya Hajime ingin langsung bekerja saja tanpa kuliah, tapi rupanya keputusan itu ditentang kedua keluarga. Mereka menginginkan Hajime dan Keiji mendapat pendidikan tinggi. Paling tidak sampai lulus kuliah S1. Meski Hajime sudah legal untuk bekerja _full time_ , kedua orang tuanya juga orang tua Keiji tampak jelas belum rela melepas status mereka sebagai orang tua, jadilah… keinginan Hajime ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu?"

Pertanyaan Hajime membuat Keiji fokus lagi pada sang Alpha, "Ah—hanya teringat waktu rapat keluarga kemarin dulu itu."

Raut wajah Hajime berubah, "Mereka itu… masih menganggapku anak kecil saja. Menyebalkan," Hajime menyodorkan mangkuk nasinya yang sudah kosong pada Keiji yang langsung mengambil dan mengisinya lagi, "padahal kalau aku langsung bekerja kan mereka tidak terbebani biaya lagi."

Keiji memberikan mangkuk yang sudah penuh itu pada Hajime, "Ya sudahlah. Namanya juga orang tua. Dijalani saja," dia kembali menikmati makan malamnya.

Selesai mengisi perut, Hajime membersihkan perkakas makan yang kosong dan Keiji membereskan meja makan. Kemudian mereka bersantai di depan televisi. Hajime duduk bersandar di sofa dan Keiji duduk di sebelahnya, bersandar nyaman di pundak Hajime, membiarkan lengan Hajime merangkulnya.

Hajime melirik kalender yang tergantung di dinding, "Minggu depan masa _heat_ -mu, kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Tidak. Aku ada ujian minggu depan," Keiji memandang acara musik yang ditayangkan di televisi, "sekarang aku ada di dekatmu… aku tidak akan bingung walau ada dalam masa _heat_. Kapan pun aku bisa memintamu memelukku."

Senyum muncul di wajah Hajime, "Ku pikir aku sudah tahu segalanya tentangmu, ternyata masih banyak kejutan yang kau simpan."

Keiji memejamkan mata saat Hajime mengusap kepalanya, "Masih banyak yang belum kau tahu tentang aku, Hajime- _san_ …"

"Aku akan pakai waktuku sebaiknya untuk mengenalmu sampai sisi yang tergelap, Keiji- _kun_."

Sisa malam itu mereka pakai untuk bersantai, menikmati kebersamaan yang sudah menjadi kewajaran di antara mereka.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti yang sudah direncanakan, Hajime menjemput Keiji di sekolah. Dia datang sedikit lebih cepat, jam sekolah baru selesai sekitar tiga menit lagi. Jadilah dia menunggu di depan gerbang, bersandar di dinding batu merah. Hajime mengirim pesan ke ponsel Keiji, mengatakan kalau dia sudah di depan, tapi kalau Keiji masih ada urusan, Hajime tak keberatan menunggu sebentar lagi. Ini tahun terakhir Keiji di SMA, pasti banyak sekali yang harus dia persiapkan. Ujian, pemilihan universitas, kegiatan klub.

Bel tanda jam belajar selesai berbunyi nyaring. Sekolah yang mulanya sepi mulai terisi suara murid-murid. Satu persatu halaman mulai dibanjiri para siswa yang bersiap untuk pulang. Sabtu begini memang tak ada kegiatan klub, jadi semua murid pulang bersamaan.

Hajime menunggu dalam diam, abai pada pandangan yang tertuju padanya. Ya—dia memang Alpha yang sudah memiliki _mate_ , tapi tak seperti Omega yang tak lagi menarik perhatian Alpha atau Beta lain jika sudah memiliki pasangan, seorang Alpha akan tetap menarik perhatian jenis lain. Walau begitu, Hajime tak pernah memiliki niat untuk mencari pasangan lain. Untuk apa mendua jika dia sudah mendapatkan yang paling sempurna di dunia.

Sekitar sepuluh menit, sosok Keiji muncul dari pintu depan gedung sekolah, pemuda itu segera menghampiri Hajime.

"Maaf, aku harus ke ruang guru dulu. Mengambil ini," Keiji menunjukkan sebuah map coklat.

"Apa itu?"

"Berkas untuk beasiswa. Universitas yang kutuju memiliki program ini, jadi aku coba ambil saja," Keiji menyimpan berkasnya ke dalam tas, "aku juga butuh data-datamu nanti."

Hajime mengangguk.

Mereka meninggalkan gerbang dan berjalan menyusuri trotoar.

"Kau mau kemana setelah ini?" tanya Keiji.

"Takoyaki."

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin makan takoyaki sejak kemarin. Okonomiyaki juga."

Keiji tersenyum geli, "Ada kedai Osaka di dekat stasiun barat. Berbalik arah dari jalan pulang."

"Tidak masalah. Aku ingin menikmati hari ini sampai puas."

"Tapi aku masih pakai seragam."

Hajime menepuk tali tas ranselnya, "Aku bawakan ganti untukmu."

"Kau benar-benar niat ya," Keiji tertawa.

Akhirnya mereka menuju ke stasiun yang dikatakan oleh Keiji. Di sana sejenak Keiji berganti pakaian di toilet sebelum mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Kedai yang dimaksud oleh Keiji adalah sebuah tempat makan di sudut jalan, tak begitu ramai, tapi tempatnya tampak nyaman.

Hajime dan Keiji masuk ke kedai itu lalu duduk di meja dekat jendela kaca yang lebar hingga mereka bisa melihat jelas ke luar. Meja itu dilengkapi wajan datar untuk memasak okonomiyaki. Seorang pelayan datang membawakan dua gelas teh juga menu untuk mereka.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Hajime membolak-balik menu itu.

"Mmm… Okonomiyaki mochi dan keju. Juga takoyaki biasa. Minumnya… es jeruk saja," Keiji mengembalikan menu itu pada pelayan yang berdiri di sisi meja.

"Aku mau okonomiyaki daging dan takoyaki keju. Minumnya… es jeruk juga."

Pelayan itu membungkuk dan kembali ke konter dapur.

"Kau sering makan di sini?"

Keiji mengangguk, "Dengan tim voli kalau kami memenangkan pertandingan." Ponsel Keiji berdering singkat dan pemuda itu mengambilnya dari dalam tas. Dia membaca pesan yang masuk, "… Bokuto- _san_. Dia ingin _hang-out_ katanya."

"Besok saja. Hari ini aku tak mau diganggu."

Keiji tersenyum, "Baiklah. Aku katakan itu padanya," Keiji mengetik cepat lalu menyimpan lagi ponselnya.

Tak lama pesanan takoyaki mereka datang bersama minuman. Mereka menikmati itu sebagai makanan pembuka.

Melihat Hajime yang makan dengan lahap walau bola gurita itu jelas masih panas, Keiji jadi tersenyum, "Sudah berapa lama kau tidak makan takoyaki?"

"Hm… terakhir waktu kita pindahan," Hajime melahap butiran takoyakinya yang keempat.

"Padahal di dekat stasiun juga ada yang jual. Sepanjang jalan pulang juga banyak."

"Yang seperti ini," Hajime menusuk bola gurita terakhir di piringnya, "tidak enak kalau dimakan sendiri."

Keiji masih sedikit tersenyum melihat Hajime dengan cepat menghabiskan takoyakinya, "Kau mau pesan lagi?"

"Nanti, kalau okonomiyakinya sudah datang," Hajime menghabiskan es jeruknya dalam sekali teguk.

"Kalau melihatmu makan, semua jadi terlihat enak sekali," Keiji menusuk sebutir takoyaki di piringnya, "kau mau?"

Hajime melahap takoyaki itu.

"Ini buatmu saja, nanti aku pesan lagi," Keiji memindah piring bulatnya ke depan Hajime.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu di kedai itu sampai perut mereka terasa penuh sekali. Setelahnya mereka lanjut berjalan-jalan. Tak tentu tujuan, hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah saja dan obrolan yang terjadi tentu saja tak jauh-jauh dari voli.

Waktu santai seperti ini sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

"Eh? Oikawa- _san_?"

Hajime memakai jaketnya yang tergantung di dekat pintu, "Ya—dia menginap di sini dua hari karena ada tempat ini lebih dekat dengan gedung olah raga tempatnya bertanding. Kau keberatan?"

Keiji menggeleng.

"Dia akan datang nanti sore," Hajime menyambar tasnya, "aku usahakan pulang cepat."

"Mm…" Keiji memejamkan mata saat Hajime menyentuh sisi wajahnya dan memberinya sebuah ciuman dalam.

Hajime mengecup kening Keiji setelah puas menikmati bibir kekasihnya, " _Ittekimasu_."

" _Itterasshai_ ," Keiji mengunci pintu setelah Hajime keluar. Ini hari minggu, tapi Hajime harus ke perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk. Musim panas sudah membayang, ditandai cuaca yang mulai terasa panas tapi juga lembab. Keiji kembali ke dalam dan memutuskan untuk mengatur jadwalnya. Mulai besok dia ada ujian yang kalau nilainya tidak memenuhi standart, dia tidak akan bisa ikut _training camp_ rutin yang selalu diadakan setiap tahun.

Keiji berdiri di depan kalender, ada lingkaran merah di minggu ini, masa puncak _heat_ -nya, yang bertepatan dengan hari akhir ujian. Lalu dia membuka laci di meja televisi, mengeluarkan sebotol obat.

 _Sudah hampir habis. Sebaiknya aku beli dulu._ Keiji menyimpan lagi wadah kaca itu. Dia masih rutin meminum obat pengontrol kesuburannya karena dia dan Hajime sudah sepakat untuk tidak memiliki anak sampai mereka bisa hidup mandiri. Keiji mengambil tas pinggangnya sebelum dia keluar rumah. Udara di luar terasa panas walau ini masih jam sepuluh pagi. Sedikit menyesal karena tidak memakai topinya, Keiji berjalan menuju ke apotek terdekat dari gedung apartemen.

" _Irrasshaimase_!" seorang pegawai wanita menyambutnya di konter.

Keiji mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu memberikan kartu identitasnya pada pegawai itu. Di kartu itu juga terdapat nama Hajime sebagai Alpha yang menjadi _mate_ untuk Keiji.

"Satu obat untuk _heat_. Anda ingin yang kapsul atau cair?"

"Kapsul saja," Keiji melirik jam tangannya. _Sekalian saja beli makan siang dan belanja untuk makan malam,_ batinnya.

"Silahkan," pegawai itu memberikan obat yang sudah dibungkus dalam tas kertas kecil

Keiji membayar dengan harga yang sudah dia hapal. Dia meninggalkan apotek dan menuju ke pusat perbelanjaan. Jam segini, sudah barang tentu tempat itu penuh dengan ibu-ibu. Keiji melangkah ke arah toko sayuran dan membeli yang dia butuhkan untuk makan malam nanti. Berhubung nanti ada Tooru juga, jadi Keiji berbelanja cukup banyak.

"Aka~ashiii!"

Seiring dengan suara Koutarou, Keiji terpeluk erat dari belakang, "B- Bokuto- _san_ …."

"Hey hey hey! Ada dua Bokuto di sini!"

Keiji melepaskan diri dari pelukan Koutarou dan berbalik. Di sana ada Koutarou bersama Tetsurou dengan senyum lebar memamerkan gigi mereka.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

"Hee—kemarin kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku bosan. Bosan bosan bosan dan aku ingin ganti suasana! Ayo main!"

Keiji teringat pesan dari Koutarou kemarin, "Ah… tapi hari ini Oikawa- _san_ akan datang. Jadi sepertinya aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah."

"Eeeeeh?" Wajah Koutarou jelas tampak kecewa, "padahal kami sudah jauh-jauh ke sini mau menjemputmu."

Melihat Koutarou yang merajuk begitu, Keiji jadi merasa tidak enak juga, "Ya sudah… kalian bisa ke rumahku. Mungkin menyewa DVD atau…"

"OKE!" Koutarou segera semangat lagi, "kalau begitu aku dan Tetsurou akan menyewa DVD dan langsung ke rumahmu!" Koutarou langsung melesat pergi.

Keiji menghela napas panjang lalu dia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari dompetnya, "Tetsurou- _san_ , ini kartu anggotanya. Tempatnya ada di sudut jalan itu," Keiji menunjuk ke arah yang dia maksud.

"Aah… dia itu tetap saja tidak sabaran," Tetsurou mengambil kartu milik Keiji, "kami mungkin sampai dekat jam makan siang. Kau mau titip sesuatu?"

"Apa saja tidak masalah. Bentou dari konbini juga tidak apa."

Tetsurou tertawa hambar, "Alpha-mu bisa membunuh kami kalau sampai memberimu makanan seperti itu. Ya sudah nanti aku pilihkan yang enak. Sampai nanti."

Keiji memandang Tetsurou yang bergegas menyusul Koutarou yang sudah ada di ujung jalan. Kemudian dia melanjutkan belanjanya, kali ini menambah apa yang dia beli. Koutarou dan Tetsurou pasti akan main sampai malam.

 _Mungkin aku masak shabu-shabu saja ya? Tidak pakai repot._

Sambil mengabsen bahan yang dia butuhkan di dalam kepala, dia berbelanja dari satu toko ke toko yang lain.

.

Seperti perkiraan, Koutarou dan Tetsurou sampai saat waktu makan siang. Mereka membawakan Keiji sekotak _bentou_ tempura lengkap. Mereka makan sambil menikmati film yang tadi disewa.

"Film horor? Siang begini?" Keiji memangku kotak bentou-nya.

"Soalnya kalau malam kan seram!" seru Koutarou.

Keiji tak menanggapi.

Satu film selesai mereka tonton saat pintu depan terbuka dan Hajime pulang bersama Oikawa Tooru, teman masa kecilnya.

"Tadaima," Hajime meletakkan tas ranselnya di dekat sofa, "ternyata kalian berdua di sini."

" _Okaeri_ , Hajime- _san_ , Oikawa- _san_."

"Yahoo~ Keiji- _chan,_ aku merusuh di sini sebentar ya," Tooru melambai pada Keiji dan meletakkan tas besarnya di samping tas Hajime.

"Oh! Tumben kau menginap di sini, Oikawa?" tanya Koutarou yang sering bertemu Tooru saat klub voli kampus mereka bertemu dalam latih tanding.

"Aku ada latihan dengan kampus C besok. Lebih dekat dari sini," Tooru dengan nyaman duduk di sofa dan mengambil sebungkus cemilan yang bertumpuk di meja.

Keiji berdiri dan mengikuti Hajime ke dapur, "Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Sudah. Kau?"

Keiji mengangguk, "Tadi dibelikan Koutarou- _san_."

Hajime mengambil sebotol kecil jus jeruk dan langsung meminumnya, "Mereka menginap juga?"

"Tidak. Besok keduanya ada kuliah. Tapi mereka makan malam di sini."

"Hmm…" Hajime melihat belanjaan di meja dapur, "Shabu shabu? Kau ini selalu punya jalan keluar ya," Hajime mengecup pipi Keiji, "aku mau mandi dulu. Badanku basah kuyub."

Keiji kembali ke ruang tengah dan melihat Tetsurou sedang mengganti DVD. Keiji duduk di sofa bersama Tooru, membiarkan karpet tebal di lantai dikuasai oleh Koutarou dan Tetsurou.

"Keiji- _chan_ ~ penyembuhan~"

Keiji membiarkan Tooru memeluknya karena dia sudah terlalu paham kalau sobat karib Hajime adalah orang yang cukup _clingy_ kalau sedang lelah atau sedang ada masalah. Bersandar di bantal duduk, Keiji menepuk-nepuk lengan Tooru yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Ushijima- _san_?"

"Tidak!"

Dengan jawaban cepat dan sedikit tinggi itu, Keiji tahu tebakannya tidak salah. Tak mau membuat Tooru semakin _down_ , Keiji diam dan menikmati film yang diputar. Keiji sesekali melirik Tooru yang menonton dengan muka merengut.

Sebenarnya Keiji kagum dengan Tooru. Dia seorang Beta, tapi dengan kerja kerasnya yang tanpa henti, dia bisa berdiri sejajar dengan para Alpha, menjadi sosok yang memiliki banyak pengaruh untuk orang di sekitarnya.

"Oikawa, kau ikut _training camp_ awal bulan depan?"

"Ya. Si Ushibaka itu sudah ribut saja menyuruhku menyiapkan ini itu."

" _Training camp_ rutin masih diadakan tahun ini kan, Keiji?" tanya Tetsurou.

"Masih. Di minggu kedua liburan musim panas."

"Ah… kalau begitu aku merusuh saja di sana selama Koutarou pergi," Tetsurou membuka sebungkus keripik kentang dan memakannya sambil bersandar pada Koutarou, "Karasuno juga ikut?"

"Ya. Ini akan jadi menyenangkan, membayangkan Tsukishima dan Hinata jadi senior," Keiji teringat dua anggota Karasuno yang cukup dekat dengannya saat _training camp_ tahun lalu.

Koutarou tertawa, " _Chibi_ - _chan_ lebih mirip anak SD sih."

"Hah! Kau bilang begitu, tapi kau yang paling sayang padanya," kata Tetsurou.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Oika—loh? Dia tidur?" Koutarou memandang Tooru yang pulas dengan kepala terkulai nyaman di pundak Keiji.

"Bocah ini…"

Semua menoleh pada Hajime yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil di lehernya, menahan air dari rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Tetap saja tidur sesukanya."

"Biarkan saja," Keiji dengan berhati-hati berpindah posisi dan membiarkan Tooru tiduran di sofa.

"Aku sering lupa kalau dia itu Beta," Tetsurou mengecilkan suara televisi, "kadang dia bisa jadi seganas Alpha, tapi juga semanja Omega."

"Ya… dia memang begitu sejak kecil," Hajime mengambil selimut tipis dari dalam laci meja televisi dan menyelimuti Tooru, "sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali aku harus mengikuti keegoisannya." Dia duduk di sebelah Keiji di karpet dan memandang televisi, "horor lagi? Kurang kerjaan sekali kalian."

Koutarou kembali menyimak film yang sempat terabaikan, "Tidak masalah, kan? Genre seperti ini menarik."

"Tapi kau selalu tidur memelukku erat kalau habis menonton film horor."

"Tetsurou! _Urusai_!"

Semua tertawa melihat Koutarou yang cemberut.

Ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan.

.

#

.

Tanpa terasa waktu bergulir memasuki musim dingin. Salju mulai menumpuk seiring udara yang semakin membeku. Hajime berjalan cepat meninggalkan stasiun dan menuju ke gedung apartemen twmpatnya tinggal. Malam di awal musim dingin memang menyiksa, dinginnya terasa membekukan tulang.

"Tadaima!" Hajime membuka pintu depan dan langsung menutupnya kembali, mencegah udara dingin ikut masuk, "Keiji?" dia membuka sepatunya, sedikit heran karena tidak ada jawaban. Dia menuju dapur tapi tak melihat siapapun di sana, "Keiji?" akhirnya dia masuk ke kamar. Di sana dia melihat Keiji tidur terbungkus selimut.

Hajime meletakkan ransel juga melepas mantel sebelum menghampiri Keiji. Dia melihat wajah pemuda itu tampak sedikit merah. Perlahan Hajime menyentuh kening Keiji, "… Demam."

"Nn…" Keiji membuka matanya, "Hajime- _san_ … kau sudah pulang…"

Hajime duduk di samping Keiji, "Baru saja. Badanmu panas sekali. Perlu ke dokter?"

"Tidak… aku… mau tidur saja," Keiji merapatkan selimutnya.

"Sudah makan?"

"… Belum."

"Aku belikan bubur dari restoran cina kesukaanmu, ya. Tidak apa aku tinggal sebentar?"

Keiji hanya mengangguk.

Hajime mengecup kening Keiji sebelum berdiri.

.

"Hmm… bubur, sudah. Obat, sudah. Aku beli karaage saja untuk lauk makan," Hajime berbelok menuju ke toko yang menjual berbagai makanan siap santap, kebanyakan hanya gorengan, tapi itu saja sudah cukup, "Ah… Keiji pasti mengomel kalau aku hanya makan ini," gumam Hajime sambil membayar untuk karaage dan beberapa korokke yang dia beli. Setelah itu dia pun buru-buru kembali ke rumah.

"Keiji, kau masih tidur?" Hajime masuk ke kamar dan melihat Keiji bangun tapi tetap berbaring di kasur, "bubur untukmu," Hajime meletakkan makanan yang dia beli di meja dekat kasur. Dia duduk setelah melemparkan mantelnya begitu saja di sisi kasur yang lain, "bisa duduk?"

Keiji mengangguk pelan lalu dia pun duduk dengan dibantu Hajime.

"Kenapa mendadak sakit? Rasanya tadi pagi kau sehat-sehat saja," Hajime mengambil bungkusan kertas berisi mangkok plastik tebal tempat bubur yang masih terasa hangat.

"… Tadi… di sekolah tidak sengaja tersiram air."

Hajime mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kok bisa?"

"Waktu membersihkan gedung olah raga… aku terpeleset dan menabrak ember…"

Mendengar itu, Hajime justru tersenyum, "Ya—itu tandanya kau memang disuruh istirahat. Besok tidak usah sekolah. Aku juga tidak ada kuliah, jadi seharian aku akan menemanimu," Hajime menyuapi Keiji bubur cina yang menguar aroma lezat

Setelah Keiji menghabiskan bubur dan meminum obatnya, Hajime menyuruh pemuda itu untuk tidur. Keiji memejamkan mata, tapi tangannya mengenggam erat ujung kaos Hajime. Mengerti apa yang diinginkan Omega-nya, Hajime merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mencium bibir Keiji.

" _Oyasumi_ …"

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Keiji tidur pulas, nyaman dalam selimut.

Hajime mengusap rambut Keiji. Memandang wajah tidur pemuda itu, Hajime teringat saat pertama dia berjumpa dengan Keiji. Hajime ikut ke Tokyo untuk menemani ayahnya menghadiri sebuah pesta di kantor pusat tempat ayahnya bekerja. Di sanalah Hajime pertama kali melihat sosok Keiji, berdiri sendiri di balkon, memandang malam di Tokyo yang dihiasi jutaan warna dari lampu yang bersinar.

Tak pernah dalam hidupnya Hajime terpesona pada seseorang hingga dia tak mampu bergerak. Tak pernah dia mencium aroma manis yang begitu menggoda. Dan begitu pandangan mereka bertemu, seolah ada yang meremas jantungnya sampai dia tak bisa bernapas. Tak pernah dia melihat satu kesempurnaan absolut yang membuat dunianya terasa sempurna.

Di detik itu juga Hajime merasakan bahwa pencariannya sudah usai. Jiwanya sebagai Alpha berteriak lantang bahwa sosok di hadapannya itulah yang dia inginkan, dia butuhkan. Seorang Omega. Seorang _mate_.

Berawal dari perkenalan kasual, dalam satu jam berikutnya, mereka sudah seperti teman lama. Hajime tak keberatan dengan sifat Keiji yang terkesan dingin dan tertutup, justru dia merasa nyaman. Walau Keiji hanya bicara seperlunya, Hajime menangkap apa yang ingin disampaikan pemuda itu.

Kemudian setelah pertemuan singkat itu, mereka menjalin komunikasi via digital. Awalnya hanya mail biasa, hingga berakhir ke obrolan ringan di LI*E, sampai akhirnya mereka mulai saling menelepon satu sama lain walau hanya sekedar basa-basi menanyakan kegiatan klub atau menu makan malam.

Hajime baru sekali merasakan keinginan yang begitu besar untuk memiliki seseorang. Dia tak ingin Keiji menjadi milik orang lain. Memikirkan itu membuat darah Hajime mendidih. Jadilah Hajime menyatakan keinginan untuk menjadikan Keiji sebagai _mate_ -nya kepada kedua orang tuanya. Dan karena hubungan Alpha-Omega adalah sesuatu yang bisa dibilang lebih sakral dari pernikahan, kedua orang tua Hajime pun melulusan permintaan itu.

Di akhir pekannya mereka sekeluarga pergi menemui keluarga Keiji dengan maksud untuk mengikat hubungan. Gayung bersambut, ternyata Keiji pun telah menyatakan ke keluarganya tentang ketertarikannya pada seorang Alpha.

Karena tak ada masalah dari kedua belah pihak, Hajime dan Keiji pun melakukan _bonding_ seminggu setelahnya. Meski begitu mereka memenuhi keinginan orang tua agar menyelesaikan pendidikan mereka paling tidak sampai Hajime lulus SMA sebelum tinggal terpisah dari orang tua.

Memang berat rasanya tinggal terpisah jauh dari orang yang telah menjadi _mate_ -nya, namun memikirkan hal itu sekarang, Hajime merasa kalau mereka bisa melewati begitu lama waktu hidup berjauhan, maka tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

Sadar kalau dia sudah melamun terlalu lama, Hajime beranjak dan membereskan sisa makanan di dalam kamar. Pelan dia keluar dari kamar lalu memutuskan untuk mandi dulu sebelum menikmati makan malamnya.

.

.

"Masih sedikit demam," Hajime melihat angka di layar termometer, "yakin tidak perlu ke dokter? Takutnya kau kena flu."

"Tidak usah," Keiji menghangatkan telapak tangannya di permukaan cangkir berisi coklat panas, "badanku sudah terasa lebih ringan daripada kemarin."

Tak memaksa, Hajime menyimpan kembali termometer ke wadahnya lalu dia duduk di samping Keiji, "Aku sudah menelepon wali kelasmu dan bilang kalau hari ini kau tidak masuk."

"Nn… terima kasih."

Hajime mengusap kepala Keiji, "Aku kerjakan tugasku dulu di depan," dia hendak berdiri tapi tangan Keiji menahannya.

"… Kerjakan… di sini saja."

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Hajime tertawa, membuat wajah Keiji berubah jadi sedikit masam, "Ahaha… maaf, maaf… bukan mauku tertawa," Hajime masih tersenyum geli, "hanya saja tidak menyangka kau tipe yang manja juga kalau sedang sakit."

Wajah Keiji makin tampak kesal.

"Jangan pasang muka seperti itu. Kau membuatku ingin menyerangmu sekarang."

Keiji menunduk memandang cangkir di pangkuannya, "… Lakukan saja."

Hajime menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Daripada selimut dan coklat… berada dalam pelukanmu… jauh lebih hangat."

Mendadak Hajime menghela napas panjang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Keiji, "Kau ini…" dia meraih cangkir yang dipegang oleh Keiji dan meletakkannya di meja, "jangan salahkan kalau besok kau juga tidak bisa masuk sekolah, ya?"

Keiji memeluk Hajime, "Hmm… begitu juga tidak apa-apa."

Perlahan Hajime membaringkan Keiji, mengecup bibir pemuda itu dengan lembut. Sebelah tangannya membuka satu per satu kancing piyama Keiji, menyentuh tubuh yang terasa sedikit panas.

Keiji bereaksi saat Hajime menyentuh titik sensitif di dadanya. Dia mengerang tertahan karena Hajime belum melepaskan bibirnya. Keiji mencengkram kemeja Hajime, menerima semua sentuhan dari sang Alpha.

Hajime meninggalkan bibir Keiji dan beralih ke leher pemuda itu. Dia sudah hapal benar di mana saja titik sensitif di tubuh Keiji. Telinga Hajime dimanja oleh suara lirih Keiji yang merespon tiap gerakannya.

"Tak biasanya kau seperti ini…" Hajime menyusupkan tangannya ke punggung Keiji, membuat pemuda itu mengerang pelan, "pengaruh demammu?"

Keiji menggigit bibit bibir bawahnya merasakan jemari Hajime menyusuri tulang belakangnya, perlahan menuju ke pinggang dan menyusup ke balik celana piyama yang dia pakai.

Hajime melepas helai kain itu dan menyentuh kaki Keiji.

"Nn…" Keiji memeluk Hajime. Tubuhnya merespon mengikuti insting seorang Omega yang selalu haus akan sentuhan Alpha-nya. Kedua kakinya terbuka, memberi kebebasan pada Hajime untuk menyentuhnya, memanjanya, membuatnya melayang.

Sekali lagi Hajime mencumbu bibir Keiji, kali ini hanya sebentar karena dia lebih memilih untuk menikmati leher Keiji yang tampak begitu menggoda. Pelukan Keiji makin erat, membuat Hajime bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya.

"Ha… jime- _san_ …" napas Keiji mulai tersengal merasakan getaran yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sentuhan Hajime melumpukan akal sehat Keiji, membuatnya menyerah pada desakan hasrat.

Hajime memandang wajah Keiji yang merah, mata pemuda itu berkaca pengaruh suhu tubuhnya yang tinggi. Hajime mengecup kening Keiji, "Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja!"

Tapi Keiji mencengkram baju Hajime, "Tidak… Hajime- _san_ … peluk aku."

Indera Hajime tergelitik oleh aroma manis yang berasal dari Keiji. Aroma sang Omega yang menjerat akal sehat seorang Alpha. Mencengkramnya dalam pesona tak terbatas. Hajime berpindah posisi hingga dia sedikit menindih Keiji. Dia menyibak poni pemuda itu dan mengecup keningnya. Denganjemarinya, Hajime menyentuh belakang leher Keiji, menyusuri bentuk gigitan permanen di sana, bukti ikatan mereka yang tak akan bisa diputuskan oleh apapun.

Keiji mengerang pelan merasakan sentuhan itu.

"Kau terlalu sensitif di sini, Keiji," Hajime mengecup belakang telinga Keiji, sebelah tangannya yang lain menanggalkan sisa kain yang melekat di tubuh Keiji. Lalu dia melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri, mempertemukan kulit dengan kulit, tak terhalang apapun. Setiap jengkal tubuh Keiji tak luput dari sentuhannya, menyusuri otot-otot Keiji yang terbentuk dari latihan rutinnya, menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh itu.

Keiji berbaring, memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap sentuhan Hajime dengan seluruh inderanya. Setiap sel dalam tubuhnya bereaksi pada kehangatan yang memabukkan. Keiji mengerang tertahan saat merasakan jari Hajime mulai menyentuh bagian dalam tubuhnya. Perlahan… begitu perlahan hingga mengaburkan pandangan Keiji. Napasnya tersengal saat berulang kali Hajime menyentuh titik terdalam di tubuhnya.

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu dalam cumbuan yang semakin meningkatkan panas tubuh mereka. Keiji memeluk Hajime erat saat dia menyerah pada gelora panas yang sedari tadi bergumul dalam dirinya.

Hajime menarik kedua jarinya, sedikit memberi waktu pada Keiji untuk menenangkan diri sebelum dia menikmati seutuhnya pesona tubuh pemuda yang memiliki hatinya.

"Hajime- _san_ …" Keiji refleks menahan napas begitu kehampaan tubuhnya mulai terisi oleh kehadiran Hajime.

Mendengar suara Keiji dan merasakan panas tubuh kekasihnya, Hajime setengah mati menahan diri. Kondisi Keiji sedang tidak baik dan dia tak mau memaksakan kehendaknya. Hajime memeluk pinggang Keiji, membawa pemuda itu makin merapat padanya. Sedikit demi sedikit jarak di antara menghilang, membungkus tubuh mereka dalam gairah panas yang begitu memabukkan.

Keiji terasa bagai melayang dalam buaian cinta Hajime. Kepalanya kosong. Tubuhnya ringan. Yang tersisa dalam dirinya hanyalah insting untuk mencinta, kebutuhan batin yang tak lagi tertahan.

Diiring alun suara tak bermakna, napas panas yang bersahut, keringat yang menjadi satu, suhu tubuh yang seolah sanggup membakar apapun yang mereka sentuh, sepasang Alpha-Omega itu membiarkan tubuh mereka terbungkus dalam keintiman absolut. Membutakan seluruh indera kecuali pada kehadiran separuh jiwa…

.

Hajime mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu kamar, berhati-hati supaya baskom berisi air yang dia bawa tidak tumpah. Keiji langsung tertidur pulas setelah tadi sampai tidak bisa dibangunkan. Setelah membersihkan baskom dan menyimpannya lagi, Hajime duduk di sofa depan televisi dan mulai mencoba fokus pada tugas kuliahnya. Namun nyatanya perhatian Hajime lebih tersita pada buku catatan kecil yang tertumpuk di bawah kamus. Dia mengambil buku itu dan membukanya, membaca tulisan berantakan yang memenuhi halaman.

Itu adalah 'plot kasar' rencana kehidupannya setelah ini. Mulai semester depan dia sudah meniati diri akan mencari kerja sambilan, dia ingin mulai menabung dan mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi kepala keluarga mandiri. Setelah lulus kuliah dan mendapat pekerjaan, Hajime juga ingin segera mempunyai anak. Keiji sudah bilang dia tidak keberatan mengandung saat kuliah, tapi Hajime ingin Keiji fokus pada pendidikannya dulu.

Karena itu Hajime juga akan berusaha sebisanya untuk menabung karena dia sadar benar, mengurus rumah tangga butuh biaya yang tidak sedikit.

Menutup buku kecil itu, Hajime kembali berkutat dengan tugasnya sebagai mahasiswa. Saat ini dia harus memastikan kalau dia bisa melewati masa kuliahnya dengan lancar tanpa hambatan, jadi jalannya menuju ke masa depan pun tak terhalang.

Selama ada orang-orang yang dia sayangi yang selalu mendukungnya, Hajime yakin dia bisa.

Dia pasti bisa.

.

.

#

.

.

"Bokuto- _san_ , ada apa?" Keiji menerima telepon sambil membalik tempura yang sedang dia goreng.

" _Kau bisa temani Tetsurou sebentar? Aku tidak tenang meninggalkannya di rumah."_

Keiji menghela napas, "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Koutarou- _san_. Yang seperti itu wajar. Tetsurou- _san_ sedang hamil muda. Tubuhnya tentu saja masih sering terasa tak nyaman."

" _Tetap saja aku tidak tega_ _."_

Mendengar suara Bokuto yang memelas seperti itu, akhirnya Keiji mengalah, "Baiklah. Aku ke sana setelah pekerjaanku selesai."

" _SANKYUU, KEIJI!"_

Sambungan itu terputus dan Keiji meletakkan telepon ke tempat semula. Dia mematikan kompor dan mengangkat masakan yang telah matang.

"Kenapa si Koutarou?"

Keiji menghampiri Hajime yang duduk di sofa seraya memangku seorang bayi lelaki yang baru berusia satu tahun. Anak pertama yang mereka beri nama Keiichi, bocah lelaki yang wajahnya seperti fotokopi Hajime. "Koutarou- _san_ memintaku menemani Tetsurou- _san_ sebentar di rumah mereka. Katanya kondisi Tetsurou- _san_ sedang tidak baik."

"Ya ampun… Koutarou benar-benar protektif pada Tetsurou. Wajar saja kan kalau seorang Omega yang sedang hamil mengalami _morning sickness_."

Mendengar itu, Keiji mengambil Keiichi dari gendongan Hajime, "Tolong kau berkaca, Hajime- _san_. Kemarin dulu itu siapa yang panik hanya karena aku bilang perutku mual? Kau sampai menelepon _okaa_ - _san_." Keiji tersenyum melihat wajah Hajime saat itu, "tolong kau urus bekalmu sendiri! Aku mau menyiapkan keperluan Keiichi dulu."

Hajime bangkit dan mencium kening Keiichi, "Nanti kita makan malam di tempat mereka saja. Biar aku bawakan sesuatu."

"Baiklah. Nanti aku beritahu Koutarou- _san_."

Saat Hajime hendak mencium bibir Keiji, mendadak saja Keiichi menonjok Hajime dengan kepalan tangan mungilnya, "Aduh!" Hajime mengusap hidungnya.

Keiichi malah tertawa senang setelah sukses menyerang ayahnya.

"Anak ini… awas ya!" Hajime menggelitiki Keiichi sampai anak itu tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mencari perlindungan dalam pelukan Keiji.

Keiji sampai kewalahan menggendong Keiichi yang masih terpingkal karena digelitiki Hajime, "Sudah sudah! Kau baru saja makan, Keiichi. Nanti muntah. Hajime- _san_ , cepat bersiap atau kau nanti tertinggal kereta."

"Iya iya," Hajime masih menyempatkan diri mengacak rambut putranya.

Ini adalah pagi yang biasa di rumah kediaman mereka. Bukan lagi di apartemen, tapi di sebuah rumah mungil dekat dengan sungai. Rumah sederhana yang menjadi istana termegah bagi keluarga kecil itu. Untuk saat ini sampai selamanya, mereka akan membina rumah tangga yang luar biasa.

Bersama… mereka akan mencapai kebahagiaan yang sempurna.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Halo haloooo!

Saya kembali dengan pair-pair ajaib di omegaverse ini XD Seperti rencana semula, ini akan jadi sekumpulan one-shot. Next saya akan buat UshiOi. Berhubung saya yakin di sini shipper DaiSuga juga banyak, tenang saja, PapaMama gagak juga akan muncul kok.

So stay tune ya XD #dijitak

PS: Maafkan kehadiran OC di sini.


	3. Chapter 3

Oikawa Tooru adalah seorang beta.

Dan kadang statusnya itu menimbulkan masalah… untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ushiwaka- _chaaaaan_ … BODOH!"

Sebenarnya ini adalah satu hari yang indah di musim gugur yang sedikit mendung. Tapi kedamaian di pagi itu rusak karena suara Tooru yang naik sekian oktaf dari suaranya yang biasa. Pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi itu menyambar tas olahraga miliknya lalu berlari meninggalkan apartemen yang dia tinggali bersama sang kekasih, seorang Alpha bernama Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Ini bukan pertengkaran pertama mereka, tapi ini adalah pertengkaran pertama yang sanggup membuat Tooru begitu emosi sampai tak bisa menahan airmatanya.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Beast Inside Us © aicchan**

 **Ushijima W. x Oikawa T.**

 **Omegaverse AR**

 **M for Lemon**

 **ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hah? Apa maksudmu kau mau tinggal di sini?"

Tooru menggembungkan pipinya memandang Hajime, sahabat terbaik yang pernah dia miliki, "Sudah kubilang aku mau pindah dan tinggal di sini!"

"Oi! Jangan seenaknya. Kau kan sudah tinggal dengan Ushijima!"

Muka Tooru semakin masam dan dia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya berjongkok memeluk kedua lututnya. Lalu dia merasakan sentuhan lembut di pundaknya, Tooru menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat Keiji, Omega yang menjadi _mate_ untuk Hajime.

"Tidak apa-apa kan, Hajime- _san_. Oikawa- _san_ pasti punya alasan. Sampai dia tenang, biarkan dia tinggal di sini sementara."

Mendengar itu, Tooru memeluk Keiji erat, "Keiji- _chan_! Aku cinta padamu!" serunya. Dia memang suka sekali pada _mate_ Hajime ini, di balik wajahnya yang datar dan terkesan dingin, Keiji selalu perhatian pada sekelilingnya.

Hajime menghela napas, "… Baiklah. Tapi kau harus selesaikan masalahmu dengan Ushijima!"

Hanya gumaman yang menjadi jawaban Tooru. Dia masih kesal, juga sedih karena pertengkaran kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Pertengkarannya kali ini… mungkin akan membuat dia harus mengakhiri hubungan dengan Wakatoshi yang sudah terjalin sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

.

"Oikawa- _san_ , bangun! Sudah waktunya makan malam."

Tooru membuka matanya dan menguap lebar, "Mmm… jam berapa ini?"

"Jam 7 lebih sedikit."

Sedikit malas, Tooru duduk dan menguap lagi.

"Cepatlah, Oikawa! Makanannya bisa dingin," ujar Hajime yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

Akhirnya berdiri dan mengikuti Keiji. Tapi sebelum duduk dia mencuci muka dulu di wastafel supaya sedikit lebih segar. Tidurnya tadi nyenyak sekali. Terlalu nyenyak. Setelah matanya tak lagi berat, Tooru duduk bersama Hajime dan Keiji.

"Uwaah… hamburger steak!" Tooru memandang makanan yang tersaji di piringnya, "menumu bertambah lagi, Keiji- _chan_ …"

"Hmm… begitulah. _Okaa_ - _san_ memberiku resep yang mudah. Semoga rasanya enak."

"Masakan Keiji- _chan_ pasti enak," Tooru mengambil garpu dan pisaunya, " _itadakimaaaasu_!" dia memotong olahan daging itu dan memakannya dalan satu gigitan besar, "Mmmm… ini enak! Kau jenius, Keiji- _chan_! Lebih baik kau buka restoran saja," dia makan dengan lahap. Sambil makan, Tooru memperhatikan Hajime dan Keiji yang mulai mengobrol.

Tulus dia bahagia melihat pasangan di depannya itu. Dia selalu tahu kalau Hajime adalah pribadi yang bisa diandalkan dan tak pernah setengah hati dalam melakukan sesuatu. Keiji pun, walau baru kenal dekat sejak dia pindah ke Tokyo, tapi pemuda itu mudah mengambil hati Tooru, selain karena mereka sama-sama seorang _setter_ , Keiji jelas memiliki selera fashion yang lebih baik dari Hajime. Kadang Tooru kesal karena Hajime tak pernah peduli pada apa yang dia pakai dan selalu teguh berprinsip, 'yang penting nyaman'.

Waktu Tooru tahu Hajime telah memilih _mate_ -nya, ada sedikit rasa iri dalam dirinya. Alpha… ditakdirkan untuk memiliki seorang Omega. Hanya dari pasangan Alpha-Omega sajalah, seorang Alpha baru akan terlahir. Dia yang seorang Beta, tak akan pernah merasakan ikatan yang seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau malah melamun?"

Tooru berkedip saat Hajime menjentikkan jari di depan wajahnya, "… Hah?"

"Bukan 'hah', _boge_. Kau dari tadi tidak menyentuh makananmu. Perutmu sakit?"

"T- tidak! Perutku baik-baik saja!" Tooru mengiris daging dengan potongan besar dan langsung memakannya.

"OI!"

Tentu saja akibat besarnya dan juga dagingnya yang masih panas, Tooru langsung tersedak. Keiji megambilkan segelas air dan memberikan pada Tooru yang langsung menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

Tooru terbatuk-batuk karena tenggorokannya jadi terasa sakit.

"Kau ini… pelan-pelan kalau makan!" Hajime mengusap punggung Tooru.

"Ngh!" Tooru merintih bukan karena sakit, tapi karena air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Oikawa- _san_ …" suara Keiji terdengar lembut sambil mengusap-usap punggung Tooru, "cerita saja pada kami, itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Mengabaikan makan malam yang belum selesai, mereka berpindah ke sofa.

Tooru duduk sambil memeluk bantal kecil di sana. Dia masih tak bisa menghentikan tangisnya, tapi Tooru merasa lebih baik karena Hajime merangkul pundaknya dan Keiji mengusap lengannya dengan lembut.

"Mungkin… mungkin aku akan mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Ushiwaka…."

Pernyataan itu tentu saja mengejutkan, terlebih untuk Hajime.

Tooru membekap wajahnya dengan bantal, teringat pertengkarannya tadi dengan Wakatoshi. Walau berulang kali mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa dia pantas mendampingi Wakatoshi, Tooru tak bisa menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang berseliweran di kepalanya. Masih sedikit terisak, Tooru mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya.

Wakatoshi adalah seorang Alpha. Alpha seharusnya memiliki pasangan seorang Omega karena hanya dari _mating_ antara Alpha dan Omega sajalah seorang Alpha akan terlahir. Sementara dirinya hanya seorang _Beta_ , seseorang yang _biasa_. Jangankan Alpha, dia bahkan tak akan pernah bisa memberi seorang anak untuk Wakatoshi. Itu membuat Tooru sangat frustasi. Terlebih dia sempat mendengar pembicaraan Wakatoshi dengan orang tuanya di telepon beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tooru bukannya tak sadar hubungan yang dia jalin dengan Wakatoshi selama ini masih mendapat penolakan dari keluarga Wakatoshi yang berulang kali meminta agar Tooru mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Sampai saat ini Tooru bertahan karena Wakatoshi meyakinkan kalau dia tidak akan berubah pikiran, kalau hubungan mereka tidak akan dikalahkan oleh apapun.

Tetapi kelamaan Tooru merasa tak nyaman setiap kali dia pergi minum bersama Wakatoshi dan teman satu tim atau teman sekampus mereka, karena obrolan yang ada hanyalah berkisar tentang pernikahan juga anak. Telinga Tooru panas setiap kali ada yang menyindir tentang hubungannya dengan Wakatoshi. Mengatakan kalau seorang Alpha berhubungan dengan Beta lelaki, itu hanyalah buang-buang waktu belaka… hubungan yang sia-sia.

Sedikit merasa lebih baik, Tooru mengangkat wajahnya. Hajime dan Keiji masih ada di sana. Dia tidak sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, Oikawa- _san_! Tenangkan dirimu di sini lalu bicaralah dengan Ushijima- _san_ sekali lagi."

Menurut, Tooru masuk ke kamar tamu di samping kamar utama. Di dalam, dia langsung merebahkan diri di kasur dan memejamkan mata. Malam ini… dia hanya ingin tidur. Melupakan masalah yang menggelayuti hatinya.

.

#

.

Sudah lima hari.

Wakatoshi memandang kalender meja di dekat televisi. Ini bukan kali pertama Tooru meninggalkan rumah saat mereka bertengkar, tapi ini waktu terlamanya. Biasanya Tooru akan kembali di hari kedua atau ketiga. Berarti kali ini Tooru benar-benar sedang tidak enak hati. Di kampus pun Tooru jelas sekali menghindarinya. Si gila latihan itu sampai meminta izin libur pada pelatih karena otot kakinya cidera ringan saat latih tanding minggu lalu.

Meski Wakatoshi tahu tempat pelarian Tooru, dia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menyusul ke rumah Hajime dan malah membuat keributan di sana. Dia akan menunggu sampai Tooru tenang. Lagipula Hajime sudah menghubunginya dan berjanji akan memberi kabar kalau kondisi Tooru sudah lebih baik.

Wakatoshi duduk di meja belajarnya, menghadap laptop yang sedari tadi menyala tak tersentuh. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi alasan pertengkarannya dengan Tooru kali ini. Tentang Alpha yang diharapkan untuk _mating_ dengan seorang Omega demi lahirnya seorang Alpha yang baru.

Sejak awal, Wakatoshi tak pernah punya keinginan untuk memiliki seorang anak, tapi bukan itu alasan kenapa dia memilih Tooru sebagai kekasihnya, sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Wakatoshi tertarik pada Tooru sejak pertama mereka bertemu, di pertandingan voli SMP di Miyagi.

Sedari kecil Wakatoshi selalu disebut sebagai pemain voli yang hebat, jenius. Tapi begitu melihat sosok Tooru di dalam lapangan, Wakatoshi terpesona oleh Tooru yang tampak tak mengenal kata menyerah. Walah sudah di ambang kekalahan, tapi di belum menyerah dan terus berjuang sampai bisa membalik keadaan dan meraih kemenangan. Awalnya Wakatoshi tak percaya kalau Tooru adalah seorang Beta karena sinar mata Tooru sanggup menggetarkan hati Wakatoshi, seorang Alpha.

Sejak saat itulah perhatian Wakatoshi terpusat pada Tooru. Dia mengawasi dengan seksama setiap kali pemuda itu berlaga di lapangan. Setiap kali bertemu, ada yang berubah dari Tooru. Dia jadi lebih kuat dan lebih kuat lagi di setiap pertemuan mereka. Itu yang membuat Wakatoshi tertarik, terobsesi pada Tooru. Saat pertandingan terakhir mereka di masa SMP, Wakatoshi mengajak Tooru untuk masuk ke Shiratorizawa supaya mereka menjadi rekan satu tim. Tapi ternyata Tooru menolaknya mentah-mentah dan mengatakan kalau dia akan mengalahkan Wakatoshi.

Mereka tetap menjadi rival sampai akhirnya di kelas satu SMA saat Inter High selesai, Wakatoshi menyatakan perasaannya pada Tooru yang berakhir dengan sebuah tonjokan telak di mukanya. Baru sekali itu Wakatoshi ditolak dengan hadiah tambahan mimisan hebat di hidungnya. Itu tak membuat Wakatoshi berhenti mengejar Tooru, mungkin bisa dikategorikan sebagai seorang _stalker_ , tapi Wakatoshi tak peduli. Dia hanya ingin mendapatkan hati Tooru.

Lamunan Wakatoshi terhenti saat bel pintu berbunyi nyaring. Dia beranjak untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata pengantar barang. Wakatoshi menerima paketan kecil berlabel toko olah raga yang biasa dia datangi bersama Tooru. Setelah memberi stempel pada buku milik pengantar barang itu, Wakatoshi kembali ke dalam dan duduk di sofa.

Dia jadi ingat beberapa hari lalu dia dan Tooru memesan sebuah _knee support_ , tapi karena _stock_ -nya sedang kosong, mereka meminta agar pihak toko mengirimnya ke rumah.

Wakatoshi mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada Hajime agar mereka bisa bertemu. Balasan datang tak lama dari Hajime dan mereka sepakat bertemu di sebuah kedai di dekat stasiun Shibuya.

.

.

"Ini juga, obat untuk cidera kakinya kemarin," Wakatoshi memberikan sebuah tas kertas pada Hajime.

"Sudah kuduga dia cidera. Setiap kutanya dia tidak mau mengaku."

Wakatoshi memandang pemuda di hadapannya, sahabat terbaik Tooru sejak dulu, "Bagaimana dia? Masih tak mau bicara?"

"Kau tahu sendiri sifatnya bagaimana," Hajime meminum tehnya, "ini juga masalah yang sangat sensitif. Entah dia pernah bilang padamu atau tidak, tapi Oikawa selalu ingin punya keluarga kecil dengan satu atau dua orag anak."

Jujur Wakatoshi terkejut mendengarnya. Dia baru sekali ini dia mendengarnya.

"Dia mengubur mimpinya itu saat menerimamu menjadi kekasihnya." Hajime berhenti bicara saat seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan makanan mereka. Dia kembali bicara setelah pelayan itu pergi. "Awalnya aku tak pernah setuju dia menjalin kasih denganmu. Kau membuatnya perlahan menyimpang dari jalannya. Sejak kau meminta Oikawa menjadi kekasihmu, dia jadi sering tidak fokus latihan, sering melamun dan nilainya menurun Tapi aku juga tidak bisa memungkiri kalau Oikawa tak pernah tampak sebahagia saat dia memutuskan untuk memilihmu," Hajime memisahkan sumpit kayunya, "aku juga pernah bilang padamu… sekali kau buat dia menangis, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Jelas saja Wakatoshi tak akan lupa itu. Bagaimana tidak, Hajime terang-terangan mengancamnya di depan tim Shiratorizawa di pertandingan akhir Inter High saat mereka kelas dua SMA, tepat setelah Tooru menerima perasaannya.

"Pikirkan masalah ini dengan matang," Hajime mengangkat mangkuk nasinya, "pikirkan apa kau bisa mempertahankan hubunganmu dengan Oikawa di tengah tekanan dari sekeliling kalian. Pikirkan apa kau bisa… membuat Oikawa bahagia?"

.

.

Wakatoshi merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Kata-kata Hajime masih terngiang di keoalanya.

 _Apa kau bisa… membuat Oikawa bahagia?_

Wakatoshi memandang foto dalam pigura di meja dekat tempat tidur. Foto saat dia dan Tooru pertama tinggal bersama di apartemen ini. Dia mengambil pigura kayu itu dan memandang fotonya dari dekat. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kenangan saat Tooru setuju untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Bukan momen romantis saat itu melainkan sebuah lemparan bola telah ke arah muka Wakatoshi. Untunglah Wakatoshi sudah terlatih menerima serangan brutal dari Tooru, jadi dia bisa mengelak. Tak akan pernah bisa Wakatoshi lupakan wajah Tooru saat itu. Dengan ekspresi cemberutnya yang biasa, Tooru berkata kalau dia bosan dikuntit oleh _stalker_ dan lebih baik mereka jadian saja daripada menimbulkan omongan yang tidak baik.

Meski sudah begitu, tidak serta merta mereka jadi pasangan yang kemana-mana selalu berdua. Sebaliknya, mereka tetap pada kesibukan semula. Berlatih voli. Mereka hanya bertemu di akhir pekan saat klub libur. Sikap Tooru pun tak langsung 'jinak', pemuda itu masih saja sering berlaku kasar pada Wakatoshi. Entah itu menendang atau mendadak melempar barang yang terdekat dengannya kalau Wakatoshi berani mendekat lebih dari satu meter.

Kalau diingat lagi, kelakuan mereka semasa itu memang _absurd_ sekali. Orang yang tidak tahu pasti mengira mereka masih jadi rival plus musuh bebuyutan. Meski begitu, perasaan Wakatoshi tak berubah, jutru sifat Tooru yang seperti itu membuatnya senang.

Hubungan mereka masuk ke tahap yang lebih serius saat Aoba Johsai kalah melawan Karasuno. Malam harinya Wakatoshi dikejutkan oleh telepon dari Tooru yang mengatakan kalau dia sedang perjalanan menuju ke rumahnya, padahal saat pertandingan siang tadi berakhir, mereka hanya sempat bicara sebentar dan Tooru terang-terangan menolak ajakan untuk pulang bersama. Malam itu… adalah kali pertama Wakatoshi mengklaim Tooru utuh menjadi miliknya….

 _Apa aku bisa… membuat Oikawa bahagia?_

Wakatoshi memejamkan mata.

Awal mula hubungan mereka memang bisa dikategorikan hubungan yang mulus. Namun sejak mereka tinggal berdua di Tokyo, entah kenapa rasanya masalah kecil saja bisa jadi pemicu pertengkaran di antara mereka. Terlebih ketika beberapa teman kuliah mereka yang seorang Alpha, telah memilih pasangan Omega mereka dan melakukan _bonding_. Bahkan beberapa juga sudah menunggu kehadiran seorang anak.

Itu, adalah hal paling sensitif yang sering membuat Tooru emosi tak terkendali.

Terlebih saat pertengkaran kemarin yang dipicu telepon dari orang tua Wakatoshi yang mengatakan kalau mereka berencaana untuk mengenalkan Wakatoshi dengan seorang Omega. Sialnya, Wakatoshi yang saat itu sedang mengerjakan tugas, menerima telepon dengan mode _loud speaker_ dan dia tidak sadar kalau Tooru sudah pulang.

Ingatan itu membuat Wakatoshi menghela napas. Dia mengembalikan frame di tangannya sebelum duduk di kasur yang empuk. Dia harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya. Wakatoshi beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke lemari pakaiannya. Dia membuka laci yang ada di dalam lemari dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah.

Klise. Memang. Tapi Wakatoshi tidak peduli.

Dia akan melamar Tooru. Memintanya menjadi pendampingnya yang resmi. Wakatoshi sudah menjadi seorang Alpha dewasa, dia berhak menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri. Walau kedua orang tuanya tak akan setuju, Wakatoshi tidak peduli. Hidupnya adalah miliknya dan dia akan serahkan seluruh cinta yang dia miliki pada orang yang dia pilih.

.

#

.

"Oikawa- _san_ , aku berangkat dulu."

Tooru melihat Keiji mengintip dari pintu kamar.

"Sarapan sudah aku siapkan di meja, makanlah!"

"Umm… makasih," Tooru masih bergelung dalam selimut. Kakinya masih terasa nyeri.

"Oikawa- _san_ … sungguh tidak apa aku tinggal? Aku bisa kok izin dan menemanimu di sini."

Tawaran itu menggiurkan, tapi Tooru tak mau lebih merepotkan lebih dari ini, "Tidak udah, Keiji- _chan_. Kau pergi saja!"

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum suara Keiji terdengar lagi, "Baiklah. _Ittekimasu_."

" _Itterasshai_ ," Tooru melambai sekenanya dan kembali menyamankan diri dalam selimut. Sakit di kakinya membuat dia malas melakukan apapun. Harusnya kemarin dia _check up_ ke rumah sakit, tapi karena _mood_ -nya sedang sangat tidak bagus, dia pun tidak jadi berangkat.

Tooru menikmati keheningan di apartemen yang kosong ini. Udara membuat badannya sedikit menggigil, sepertinya musim dingin sudah mengintip di ujung jalan. Niatnya untuk tidur lagi batal karena perutnya protes meminta untuk segera diisi. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Tooru beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke dapur. Di meja sudah ada tiga kepal besar onigiri berbungkus nori, sup miso dan juga ikan bakar. Di keranjang bambu kecil di sana, ada beberapa roti susu.

Dia duduk dan mulai menikmati sarapan buatan Keiji. Memang bukan yang rasanya luar biasa enak, tapi entah kenapa masakan _mate_ Hajime itu selalu membuatnya bernafsu makan. Sedang mengunyah onigiri-nya yang ke dua, Tooru mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka.

Siapa?

Hajime sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali, Keiji juga sudah berangkat barusan. Tooru tetap di tempatnya sampe terdengar pintu tertutup dan terkunci.

"Oikawa?"

Tooru terkejut mendengar suara Hajime.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun."

Tooru masih tidak bersuara meski melihat Hajime menghampirinya. Dia baru bereaksi saat melihat siapa yang ada di belakang Hajime.

Wakatoshi.

Tooru langsung berdiri dan itu sungguh keputusan yang bodoh, kakinya langsung terasa begitu sakit hingga membuatnya tersungkur jatuh.

"Oi, _baka_!" Hajime mendahului Wakatoshi menghampiri Tooru dan membantu sobatnya duduk lagi di kursi, "jangan berdiri mendadak begitu!"

Tooru mencengkram lengan mantel Hajime.

"Ushijima kemari untuk bicara denganmu. Kupikir juga sudah saatnya kalian menyelesaikan semua ini," Hajime hendak beranjak pergi tapi Tooru masih memegang mantelnya dengan erat, "Oikawa!"

Tooru tersentak.

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku akan menunggu di depan."

Walau tak rela, akhirnya Tooru membiarkan Hajime pergi ke luar. Tooru duduk dan menundukkan kepalanya begitu dalam. Dia belum menyiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan Wakatoshi lagi. Perasaannya masih tercampur aduk. Tooru mendengar Wakatoshi menghela napas panjang, dan itu membuat pikiran aneh mulai memenuhi kepalanya lagi.

"Tooru…"

Meski belum mengangkat wajahnya, Tooru melihat lutut Wakatoshi bersentuhan dengan lantai. Dia sedang berlutut, di hadapannya. Baru saja Tooru hendak memandang wajah Wakatoshi, dia dikejutkan dengan sebuah kotak merah yang disodorkan padanya. Begitu kotaknya dibuka oleh Wakatoshi, dunia di sekeliling Tooru seakan berhenti berputar.

Sebuah cincin platina menjadi pusat perhatiannya saat ini.

"Oikawa Tooru… menikahlah denganku."

Perlahan Tooru mengangkat kepalanya dan dia bertemu pandang dengan mata Wakatoshi yang lurus memandangnya penuh keyakinan.

Untuk beberapa detik, mereka diam dan hanya saling memandang. Saat Wakatoshi hendak meraih tangannya, Tooru menarik diri.

"Oikawa…"

Tooru menyembunyikan tangan di punggungnya, "… aku… seorang Beta…"

"Aku tidak peduli," Wakatoshi mengambil cincin dari dalam wadah.

"Orang tuamu… tidak akan setuju…"

"Aku tidak peduli," Wakatoshi mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku…" suara Tooru tercekat, "tidak bisa memberimu… seorang anak."

Wakatoshi menyentuh lengan Tooru, "Kita bisa mengadopsi," dia menyentuh jemari Tooru lalu memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Tooru, "aku… hanya ingin bersamamu. Saat ini, esok… dan selamanya."

Tetes airmata mulai membasahi wajah Tooru saat Wakatoshi menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Ayo kita pulang… Tooru…"

Tak bisa menjawab dengan kata, Tooru hanya mengangguk.

.

"Kau yakin sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Tooru membenahi letak tas yang dia bawa, "Um… aku dan Ushiwaka akan bicara lagi di rumah, dengan lebih tenang. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti, Iwa- _chan_."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak mau mendengar kau bertengkar lagi dengannya atau aku akan benar-benar menghajarnya… menghajarmu juga."

Tawa Tooru terdengar meski pelan, "Memangnya kau ini ibuku, Iwa- _chan_?"

Mendengar itu, Hajime mendengus, "Hah! Mana sudi aku punya anak sepertimu. Sudah sana pulang!"

Tooru tersenyum lebar lalu dia memeluk Hajime, " _Sankyuu_ , Iwa- _chan_ ," karena dia tahu, sebrutal apapun Hajime mem- _bully_ dirinya baik verbal maupun fisik, tapi hanya Hajime yang selalu ada untuknya. Kapanpun.

Tooru melepaskan Hajime lalu menyusul Wakatoshi yang sudah ada di depan lift. Dia melambai pada Hajime sebelum masuk dan membiarkan Wakatoshi menutup pintunya. Tooru membiarkan Wakatoshi mendekat dan mengenggam tangannya

Mereka terus bergandengan tangan bahkan saat menaiki _subway_ hingga perjalanan menuju ke apartemen mereka.

.

Wakatoshi mengunci pintu apartemen mereka, tak bisa lagi menunggu terlalu lama. Dia memeluk Tooru seerat yang dia bisa, mencumbu bibir kekasihnya, meluapkan kerinduan yang tertahan. Sedikit tergesa, mereka melepaskan sepatu dan membiarkannya tergeletak begitu saja di _genkan_. Wakatoshi menyingkirkan mantel dan sweater yang dipakai oleh Tooru, membuangnya ke lantai sementara dia masih sibuk menikmati bibir Tooru.

Tanpa kesulitan Wakatoshi mengangkat Tooru yang memeluknya dengan kedua kaki melingkar di pinggangnya. Tak memutus cumbuan, keduanya masuk ke dalam kamar. Wakatoshi membaringkan Tooru di tempat tidur, sejenak melepaskan pemuda itu hanya untuk menyingkirkan pakaiannya sendiri. Tooru tak hanya diam, dia juga melepaskan sisa kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Wakatoshi berpindah ke belakang telinga dan leher Tooru, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di sana. Tangannya menyapu sisi tubuh Tooru yang bisa dia jangkau, menyentuh titik-titik sensitif yang sudah dia hapal letaknya. Segera saja telinganya dimanja oleh suara Tooru yang membuatnya semakin tak bisa menahan diri.

Tak membuang waktu, Wakatoshi pun memakai mulutnya untuk menikmati kelelakian Tooru yang sedari tadi menggodanya.

Merasakan sentuhan itu, Tooru tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali memasrahkan diri pada Wakatoshi. Membiarkan kekasihnya itu menikmati tubuhnya, memberinya godaan yang tak bisa dibendung. Tubuh Tooru bergerak seirama dengan Wakatoshi, merasakan panas membungkusnya, membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

"Nn…" Kepala Tooru melesak ke bantal saat Wakatoshi menjamah ssi lain tubuhnya, membuka jalan dengan sedikit tidak sabaran, "Ushi… waka… - _chan_ …"

Wakatoshi memanjakan Tooru di dua tempat sekaligus, membuat pemuda itu memohon.

Tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Tooru untuk mencapai pelepasan, Wakatoshi mengakhiri sentuhannya. Dia duduk dan memandang wajah Tooru yang jelas sekali tampak kesal.

"Kau…"

Wakatoshi merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mencumbu bibir Tooru sekali lagi, "Mm… salahmu yang pakai acara kabur dari rumah," dia meraih pinggang Tooru, membawanya merapat, "malam ini… aku akan menikmatimu sampai aku puas."

Suara Tooru tercekat di tenggorokannya saat merasakan tubuhnya seketika penuh oleh kehadiran Wakatoshi. Dia memeluk Wakatoshi erat, kukunya tertanam di kulit punggung Wakatoshi.

"Hanya tujuh hari… tapi terasa bagai tahunan," Wakatoshi bergerak semakin dalam, "aku merindukanmu… Tooru…"

Seperti ada ledakan di dalam tubuh Tooru saat Wakatoshi membuatnya mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Tapi itu tak membuat mereka berhenti, justru gejolak dalam diri mereka semakin meluap, semakin panas. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu, tak ingin lama berpisah. Debar jantung mereka seakan bersahutan, lantang menyerukan cinta. Menyerukan bahwa tak akan ada apapun di dunia ini yang akan sanggup memisahkan mereka.

Wakatoshi mengubah posisi mereka setelah dua kali mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Kini yang berbaring sementara Tooru mendudukinya, "Jangan memaksakan diri kalau kakimu masih sakit."

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Tooru meraih tangan Wakatoshi dan menggenggamnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan kembali kehadiran Ushijima di dalam tubuhnya, "Nn…"

"Tooru…" Wakatoshi meraih pinggang Tooru, membimbing pemuda itu bergerak perlahan meski sesungguhnya dia ingin segera menikmati panas tubuh sang kekasih. Tapi posisi seperti ini pasti membebani kaki Tooru dan Wakatoshi tak ingin membuat pekara tambahan. Tapi dihadapkan pada pemandangan yang sungguh menggoda seperti ini, Wakatoshi harus benar-benar menahan diri.

Genggaman tangan mereka makin erat begitu Tooru menerima Wakatoshi dalam tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah dan yang keluar dari bibirnya hanyalah suara-suara yang tidak tertangkap maknanya.

"Ah! _Baka_!" Tooru meremas tangan Wakatoshi saat pemuda itu berganti posisi, "ja-jangan bergerak seperti itu!"

"Hnn…" kini Wakatoshi duduk dan memeluk pingang Tooru yang menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya. Dengan posisi seperti ini, Wakatoshi merasa tubuh mereka lebur menjadi satu, "Tooru…"

"… Wakatoshi…"

Mendengar Tooru menyebut namanya, nama yang sebenarnya, Wakatoshi tahu pemuda itu sudah tak bisa lagi menunda. Maka Wakatoshi mengambil kendali dan mereka bergerak bersamaan. Merasakan napas panas Tooru yang menyentuh kulitnya, Wakatoshi mencumbu leher dan pundak Tooru yang terjamah oleh bibirnya. Sentuhan yang absen selama seminggu ini sanggup membuatnya gila. Jiwanya mengering tanpa cinta Tooru,

"Ah! Nn…" Tooru mememeluk leher Wakatoshi, membiarkan kekasihnya itu membawanya perlahan mencapai batas kewarasannya. Sentuhan Wakatoshi membuatnya gila. Membuatnya lupa akan segala dan hanya menginginkan kemesraan ini tak cepat berakhir.

Puncak demi puncak mereka daki bersama namun semua seakan tak cukup.

Wakatoshi kembali membaringkan Tooru, "Hei… kakimu sakit?"

Tooru menggeleng.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Tooru, Wakatoshi tak bisa menahan senyumnya, "Jangan tunjukkan wajah seperti itu di depan orang selain aku," dia membungkuk dan mencium bibir Tooru.

Itu membuat wajah Tooru jadi merengut, "Kau pikir… aku melakukan ini dengan orang lain, hah?"

Wakatoshi mengecup singkat bibir Tooru, "Tentu saja tidak. Kau milikku," Wakatoshi meraih tangan Tooru dan mengecup jemari di mana cincin platina darinya melingkar dengan indah, "Kau hanya milikku."

"Hmph! Karena itu harusnya kau tahu… aku yang seperti ini… untukmu seorang."

Malam belum berakhir, begitu pun bagi dua sejoli yang baru saja menata kembali hati mereka. Menentukan jalan yang akan mereka lalui setelah ini. Dalam hangat peluk sang kekasih, Wakatoshi dan Tooru sekali lagi membangun pondasi di hati mereka. Lebih kokoh. Lebih kuat. Tak akan lagi tergoyah dan akan selalu tegar berdiri menghadapi badai yang pasti akan datang… cepat atau lambat.

.

#

.

Tooru duduk memeluk bantal kecil di sofa. Dia diam memandang Wakatoshi yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ya—mereka memang sudah baikan dan Tooru sudah tak lagi mempertanyakan kesungguhan Wakatoshi memilihnya untuk menjadi pendamping hidup. Tapi bukan berarti kemudian masalah selesai begitu saja.

Karena keegoisan Wakatoshi, saat ini dia sedang perang dingin dengan keluarganya. Seluruh akses keuangan Wakatoshi dibekukan oleh ayahnya. Jadilah mereka berdua menggantungkan diri dari gaji yang mereka terima dari timnas juga kontrak tim profesional yang menyewa mereka. Tapi itu saja tidak akan cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup. Untuk kuliah tidak ada masalah, karena mereka mendapat beasiswa, tapi untuk kehidupan sehari-hari, mereka jelas butuh tambahan dan pilihan untuk kerja sambilan sama sekali tidak tersedia di jadwal mereka yang padat.

Pilihan yang ada sementara ini adalah mereka pindah ke aparteman lain, yang lebih kecil, untuk mengemat pengeluaran. Tooru sudah menghubungi Hajime dan teman-temannya yang lain, mungkin mereka tahu tempat yang disewakan. Tooru sengaja tak memberi tahu alasan yang sebenarnya pada Hajime karena pasti ''Iwa- _chan_ '-nya itu akan melakukan segala hal untuk membantunya. Tooru tak mau lagi merepotkan Hajime dengan masalahnya.

Tooru juga tak mau meminta bantuan dari keluarganya, bukan karena mereka tidak suportif, tapi Tooru tahu keluarganya sering mendapat tekanan dari keluarga Wakatoshi agar membujuk Tooru untuk menyerah. Itu membuat Tooru tak mau menambah beban keluarganya meski kakaknya selalu bilang kalau mereka akan selalu ada di pihak Tooru.

"Semi bilang di dekat apartemennya ada kamar yang disewakan. Harganya lumayan murah, tapi jauh dari kampus."

"Aku sih tidak masalah. Jadwal kuliah juga tidak padat."

"Tapi repot kalau ada latihan, atau pertandingan."

Tooru menggembungkan pipinya.

"Belum ada kabar dari Iwaizumi?"

Tooru menggeleng.

Wakatoshi menghela napas, "Kalau begitu besok pulang latihan, aku mampir ke agen perumahan," Wakatoshi mengacak rambut Tooru, "kau istirahatlah! Kita bahas ini lagi besok. Lagipula aku sudah menduga cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi, jadi kurasa aku sudah cukup menabung untuk jidup kita beberapa bulan ke depan."

Tooru memandang Wakatoshi, "Kalau tabungan sih aku juga punya. Kau tidak perlu menanggung semua ini sendiri," dia berdiri dan mengikuti Wakatoshi ke kamar, "ini kehidupan kita berdua, aku juga punya tanggung jawab untuk mengurusnya," dia meraih ujung kaus Wakatoshi, "jangan… jangan terlalu memanjakanku."

Melihat wajah Tooru, Wakatoshi menghela napas lalu memeluk pemuda itu. Wakatoshi mengecup kepala Tooru, "Kita pasti bisa melewati ini. Kemana sifatmu yang kelewat optimis itu?"

Tooru merengut, "Aku optimis kok," dia memejamkan mata saat Wakatoshi mencium bibirnya.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan berpikir lagi besok.

.

.

Setelah perburuan hampir dua bulan lamanya, Tooru mendapat info dari Tetsurou kalau ada apartemen yang kriterianya cocok dengan apa yang dia inginkan. Sedikit jauh dari stasiun tapi letaknya cukup strategis. Karena itu hari ini Tooru bersama Wakatoshi memanfaakan akhir pekan mereka untuk melihat langsung apartemen itu.

Jaraknya cukup jauh memang dari kampus, butuh lebih dari tiga puluh menit. Dan butuh dua puluh berjalan kaki ke stasiun. Tapi lepas dari itu, apartemennya jauh lebih bagus dari bayangan. Walau tidak ada kamar tidur, tapi ruangannya cukup luas. Dapur dan kamar mandi juga toilet. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Tanpa basa basi, mereka pun mengurus semua keperluan dengan pemilik apartemen. Untunglah pemilik apartemen itu kenal dengan Tetsurou, kalau tidak, mungkin urusannya jadi sedikit berbelit. Setelah serah terima kunci, apartemen itu resmi disewa oleh mereka.

"Akhirnya… dengan ini satu masalah beres!" Tooru menyimpan dokumen perjanjian dengan rapi di dalam map, "aku sudah minta tolong Iwa- _chan_ untuk membantu kita pindahan."

"Semi dan Tendou juga bilang mereka akan datang membantu kalau aku panggil."

"Hah! Tetap saja ya, kau itu kesayangan mereka," Tooru menggosok tangannya yang terasa beku.

Melihat itu, Wakatoshi menggenggam tangan Tooru, "Sudah tahu salju akan turun, kenapa kau tidak pakai sarung tangan?"

"Kupikir tidak akan sedingin ini. Musim dingin kan baru saja datang," Tooru malah memasukkan tangan mereka ke saku mantel Wakatoshi, "aku lapar. Kita makan dulu yuk!"

"Kau mau makan apa?"

Tooru menunjuk sebuah kedai udon di seberang jalan, "Yang hangat dan berkuah pasti enak."

"Memelukmu akan lebih terasa hangat."

"Hih! Yang di kepalamu memang cuma itu saja ya?" ponsel Tooru bergetar di sakunya. Dia melepaskan diri dari Wakatoshi untuk menerima panggilan itu. Wajahnya langsung cerah begitu melihat siapa yang menelepon, "Iwa- _chan_!"

"Ou," suara Hajime terdengar di seberang sana, "kau mau kemana? Aku sedang ada di café di ujung jalan. Tepat di depanmu."

Tooru mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan dan melihat Hajime ada balik jendela kaca. Dengan semangat dia melambai pada Hajime. Lalu dia mematikan ponselnya dan menyeret Wakatoshi ke café itu.

"Iwa- _chan_!"

Tanpa menunggu Wakatoshi, Tooru duduk berhadapan dengan Hajime, "Kok kau sendiri, mana Keiji- _chan_?"

"Sedang ke konbini. Kalian sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

Akhirnya Wakatoshi ikut duduk di sebelah Tooru, "Baru saja mendapatkan apartemen baru."

"Begitu? Baguslah. Kalian bisa menghemat pengeluaran setelah ini."

Tooru dan Wakatoshi terdiam mendengarnya.

Dengan santai, Hajime meminum coklat hangat yang tadi sudah dia pesan, "Kalau kau cerita pada ibumu, pada akhirnya aku juga akan tahu. Jadi percuma kalau kau mau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Tooru tersenyum lebar, "Iwa- _chan_ memang yang terbaik."

"Hah! Rayuanmu sudah tidak berlaku," Hajime memandang Tooru, "jadi setelah ini bagaimana?"

Paham maksud pertanyaan Hajime, Tooru membuka mantelnya dan menyampirkannya di kursi, "Tidak ada masalah. Ushiwaka- _chan_ sudah pasti ikut timnas tahun depan. Aku juga sudah memperbarui kontrak dengan tim profesional selama dua musim. Untuk sementara semua beres."

"Kau tidak masuk timnas lagi?"

"Aku menyuruhnya fokus menyembuhkan kakinya dulu. Kemarin itu dia tiga kali bolos check up, jadi kondisinya semakin parah," ujar Wakatoshi, "bergabung dalam dua tim sekaligus akan membebani kakinya saat ini."

" _Tee-hee_ ," Tooru mencoba memasang wajah tak berdosa.

Hajime menghela napas, tapi tak berkomentar apa-apa.

Tak lama Keiji datang dan menghampiri mereka, "Ah—selamat sore, Oikawa- _san_ , Ushijima- _san_ ," Keiji duduk di sebelah Hajime.

"Ou, Keiji- _chan_. Kau habis beli apa di konbini?"

"Permen mint. Sejak kemarin tenggorokan Hajime- _san_ sedang tidak baik," dia mengeluarkan sebungkus permen dari kantungnya dan memberikannya pada Hajime, "Oh iya, Oikawa- _san_ , aku sudah dengar dari Hajime- _san_. Kalau kau mau, aku punya pekerjaan paruh waktu yang tidak akan menyita waktumu dan bisa dikerjakan di rumah. Pekerjaan yang sama dengan yang sekarang aku tekuni."

Itu membuat Tooru langsung fokus, "Apa itu?"

"Kau cukup fasih berbahasa Inggris, kan? Aku punya teman yang bekerja di bidang digital dan dia sedang membuat sebuah web dengan konten dari beberapa bahasa. Dan dia mencari yang bisa menterjemahkan artikel yang dia buat. Gajinya memang tidak seberapa, tapi lumayan juga."

Sepenuh hati Tooru meraih tangan Keiji dan menggenggamnya, "Katakan pada temanmu itu kalau aku terima pekerjaan ini. Berapapun gajinya. Sungguh!"

Keiji tersenyum, "Baiklah. Aku akan katakan itu pada temanku."

"AKU CINTA PADAMU, KEIJI- _CHAN_!"

Sudah terbiasa dengan itu, Keiji hanya mengangguk saja.

Tak lama, Wakatoshi melepaskan tangan Tooru yang masih menggenggam tangan Keiji. Itu membuat Tooru mengulum senyum. Ya—seberat apa jalan yang harus mereka lalui, selama masih ada orang-orang yang mendukung mereka, semua akan baik-baik saja. Mereka… pasti kuat. Mereka… pasti bisa.

.

.

#

.

.

"Dengan begini semua sudah sah. Anda berdua bisa bertemu dengannya."

Tooru bertukar pandang dengan Wakatoshi. Selama setahun ini mereka mengurus izin untuk mengadopsi seorang anak dari panti asuhan. Tak mudah memang, karena mereka pasangan Alpha dan Beta. Tapi kegigihan mereka berbuah manis. Di hari yang indah di musim semi ini, mereka akan bertemu dengan anggota baru keluarga mereka.

Keduanya menunggu di kantor kepala panti sementara yang bersangkutan menjemput anak yang akan mereka asuh mulai sekarang.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, kepala panti kembali bersama seorang gadis kecil berusia enam tahun yang telah membuat Tooru jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Gadis berambut hitam panjang yang dikepang dua itu tampak berdiri sedikit tersembunyi di belakang kepala panti.

"Ami- _chan_ , mereka berdua akan menjadi orang tuamu mulai sekarang."

Gadis cilik bernama Ami itu memandang Tooru dan Wakatoshi.

Tooru tersenyum, "Ami- _chan_ … mulai sekarang kita akan jadi keluarga."

Wajah Ami berubah merah dan gadis itu menangis saat dia berlari dan memeluk Tooru.

Wakatoshi mengusap kepala Ami yang kini ada dalam gendongan Tooru. Dia tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah Tooru.

Setelah menyelesaikan sisa urusan dokumen, mereka berpamitan dan meninggalkan panti. Wakatoshi masuk ke mobil yang jadi sarana transportasi mereka di saat istimewa dan membiarkan Tooru duduk di belakang bersama Ami.

"Ami, kita pergi membeli semua keperluan untukmu. Kau ingin memiliki sesuatu yang spesial?" tanya Tooru, "katakan saja. Jangan malu!"

Wakatoshi menyalakan mesin mobil dan melajukan sedan hitam itu menyusuri jalanan kota Tokyo.

"Umm… boleh aku punya boneka beruang?"

"Boneka? Boleh saja. Aku akan belikan yang besar, sampai kau kesulitan memeluknya," Tooru memeluk Ami dan mengecup kepala anak itu, "Ah… kita belikan untuk Keiichi- _chan_ dan Ichirou- _chan_. Biar mereka laki-laki, main boneka juga tidak ada salahnya, kan?"

Ami memandang ayahnya, "Keiichi- _chan_ dan Ichirou- _chan_?"

Tooru tersenyum lebar dan memangku Ami, "Mereka akan jadi adikmu. Anak dari sahabat-sahabat kami. Besok, kau akan bertemu dengan mereka semua."

Mendengar itu, Ami jadi diam.

"Kenapa?" Tooru mengusap pipi gadis itu.

Ami meremas lengan baju Tooru, "Apa… mereka akan menyukaiku?"

Tooru meraih jemari kecil Ami dan menggenggamnya, "Kau anak yang manis. Aku yakin mereka akan segera jatuh sayang padamu. Iya kan, Ushiwaka?"

"Tooru benar, Ami. Kau tidak perlu cemaskan itu."

Merasa tenang, Ami pun tersenyum dan memeluk Tooru, "Jadi… aku harus memanggil kalian bagaimana? Aku punya dua ayah yang tampan sekarang."

"Hmm… Kau boleh memanggilku _Tou_ - _chan_ , dan kau bisa panggil Ushiwaka, _Otou_ -sama."

"Tou- _san_ saja sudah cukup, Ami."

Rimba besi di kota Tokyo ini akan menjadi tempat yang paling sempurna untuk mereka membangun keluarga yang baru. Jalan mereka masih panjang, tapi bersama… mereka akan bisa melalui rintangan apapun di depan sana.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

PS:

Maafkan drama yang fail ini #kemudiankaburkebulan


End file.
